The Butterfly Effect
by KittyGems
Summary: After a 14-year-old girl named Amelia Francis is shoved into a test tube, she suddenly finds herself 18 years into the future! Now stuck in 2033, she tries to find a way home. Problem is, the lab is old and crumbling, and all the machines are broken beyond repair! But after meeting another certain 14-year-old, she wonders if she wants to go back at all... (Obvious HiroXOC)
1. Prologue

**I know I already have a fanfic for this section.**

**BUT THIS IDEA WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! ;_;**

**So, uh, yeah!**

**Let's get this started!**

**And don't worry TSOS fans, I won't give up on that story! This is just a side-project, so this might not be updated as often as my other stories. **

**I don't own BH6, just my OCs!**

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

"Amelia! Time for school!" A voice shouted. Another voice groaned, but got up. The latter voice belonged to a girl, with black hair and blueberry blue eyes. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up in her green and white bed.

"I'm up, i'm up!" Amelia groaned, and got out of bed, stretching. Then her eyes became wide as she looked at the calendar that was right beside her bed. Red X's lined across the weeks of March 2015, and a red circle surrounded the 15th of said month. Amelia's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she squealed, running towards her closet to get ready for the day.

This 14-year-old girl was Amelia Francis, a regular high school student who had a knack for science and social studies, whom lived in San Fransokyo. She quickly got ready into an orange t-shirt, paint-splattered jeans, and white socks. She grabbed her blue-framed glasses and quickly put them on, and started to brush her hair, tying it into a low ponytail.

_"Today is the day! Oh gosh I'm so excited!"_Amelia thought happily, as today the people in Advanced Science were going to take a field trip to a science lab, where her father worked. She'd been waiting for this day since it was announced by their teacher two months ago. Amelia quickly got her green tennis shoes on, grabbing her black and white backpack.

"You ready, sport? I'll be driving you there, after all." Her mother said as Amelia ran down the stairs. Amelia's mother, Sarah, whom had blonde hair and blueberry eyes, was bus driver, as she wanted to stay close to her children as possible. Amelia nodded, a contagious smile written across her face. Sarah laughed, and the two drove to school, where Sarah got the bus #24. Once they got there, Amelia bid her mother goodbye and went into the cafeteria, where she muttered to herself, giddy and excited.

"Hey Amy!" A girl called from one of the tables.

"Hey Jess!" Amelia called back, and she sat next to her blonde-haired friend. The said friend had freckles that dotted her face, obviously had blonde hair down to her mid-back, icy blue eyes, and a beauty mark under her left eye.

"Ah. I can't wait for the trip that I'm going on soon." Amelia squealed. Jessica laughed, patting Amelia's shoulder.

"You're so lucky, though. Missing school for a whole day and all." Jessica sighed. Amelia smiled, patting her shoulder back.

"Hey, maybe after school we can go get some ice cream. It's been getting hotter lately," Amelia proposed. Jessica nodded, smiling.

"That'd be great, Amy!" The two fist-bumped, and laughed as they chatted excitedly for Amelia's trip.

* * *

"Everyone's here! Let's go!" The science teacher, Mr. Galland, said cheerfully to Sarah. Sarah smiled and nodded, driving off to the facility.

"Hey Amy, you excited to see your dad?" Another friend of Amelia's, Mizu, asked. Amelia nodded, looking out the window. The lab wasn't too far, but it was still far away enough to go on the bus, obviously. The girls chatted, talking about the latest news. And after finally getting to the lab, they got off 3rd and 5th place, respectively. Amelia and Mizu kept on chatting excitedly as they went into the lab.

"Welcome to The San Fransokyo Science Facility!"

* * *

"Hey dad!" Amelia greeted, and an older man smiled at his youngest daughter. The man had black hair like his daughter, but emerald colored eyes. He also had glasses, though they were framed black. Amelia hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back. As the tour began, Amelia chatted silently to her father, talking about the day.

"And here is our newest project, Frozen Crystal." A lady scientist said, holding her hand out to three tubes, with a huge switchboard in front of them.

"This project will be conducted in 2017, where three volunteers will go to 2033, where we will transport them back to this era, 2015, after we run some tests of course, and hopefully we'll have the time machine up and running by then too." Amelia's father, Frank, said. Everyone chatted excitedly amongst themselves; Time travel would be real!?

"Wow!" Mizu said, amazed, twirling her dyed blue hair around her finger.

"Wow indeed." Another man scientist agreed.

"Whelp, let's go see how our first robots are doing!" The same lady scientist from other said happily. As the group left, a sudden voice called out to Amelia, though amongst the chatter, only Amelia heard it.

_"Amelia..."_

"Un...?" Amelia asked. She looked around, and then a force pulled her behind the switchboard. She let out a tiny squeak, holding her glasses before they flew off. Falling on her bottom, she darted her eyes around. "W-Who's there?" Amelia asked.

_"Over here..."_ Amelia got up, grabbing whatever she could grab, which is at the time, a pen. She clicked it, the tip coming out.

"I-I have a pen, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Amelia squeaked, scared.

"_It's alright, Amy... I am a friend from a distant future..."_

"Eh?" Amelia muttered, following where the voice was. Suddenly one of the test tubes opened, a bit of smoke coming out of it. Amelia coughed, and went near the tube. "Come out, now! I'll get my dad!"

_"But you'll ruin the fun!"_ The voice suddenly got very angry-sounding, and suddenly a pair of hands pushed her into the tube!

"Hey!" Amelia cried in shock, turning around, slashing the pen around in a frantic and panicked motion, trying to hurt the invisible force. The voice giggled, turning menacing quickly. A button noticeably went down on the board, and the tube door closed, trapping Amelia into the cramped space.

"Goodbye, and see you in the future, my dear!" Suddenly an alarm sounded, and footsteps were heard, and Amelia recognized two of the voice to be her parents. The mysterious voice cursed heavily, and a floating chip of some kind appeared out of no where, and was pushed into a slot of the switchboard. Suddenly it roared to life, and a few buttons were being pressed.

"Amelia!" Frank cried, seeing his daughter in the machine, while Sarah gasped. Other scientists tried to get to work, but another invisible force held them back.

"Help! Mom! Dad!" Amelia cried, tears appearing at the corners of her eyes as she pounded on the door. A smoke filled the tube, and Amelia weakly pounded more on the glass, but it was useless as she fell asleep, and then, after a lever was pulled, she was noticeably pale and ice filled the tube, fogging up the glass.

"AMELIA!" The parents cried, and as soon as the invisible force appeared, it disappeared.

"Someone shut everything down! The only thing that works is her tube!" A female scientist cried.

"Well get it open!" Frank said, frantic.

"We can't! The machine other than Amelia's life support has malfunctioned!" And suddenly a huge noise filled the room, the once working machine broken, smoke coming from it, the only thing working was Amelia's life support, which didn't help much.

"No..." The couple gasped, terror and pain of the lost loved one filling them to the brim. Sarah cried into Frank's chest, and they cried together.

Their daughter was lost to them forever.

* * *

**Sorry if this seems rushed! It just came out this way! **

**Anyways, I wonder who this strange force is...**

**This story has no ties with TSOS, so, uh, yeah.**

**I got the inspiration halfly from Back to the Future, seeing this is 2015, and Futurama, though obviously it won't be like Futurama or BTTF, now will it?**

**I've seen plenty of movie transporting and same timeline stuff here, so why not give this a go? **

**I'M A SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE! WHOO! /shot/**

**And if there ****_is_**** a time-hopping story here, then obviously I haven't seen/read it yet.**

**Ahem, anyways, thanks for reading this prolouge!**

**Peace!**


	2. Awakened

**All because of you guys, I'm updating a with a new chapter, obviously!**

**Tomorrow I have a 2-hour delay, and hopefully it'll turn into a snow day XD**

**I just hope that we don't get any blackouts. It was so windy coming home this afternoon, I had to hold onto my backpack as tight as I could when walking up the driveway! And I had a few heavy things in it, so...**

**Anyways, don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

**18 years later, March 15th, 2033, 7 months after BH6**

* * *

18 years...

18 years since the Frozen Crystal project "began", but not in the way people expected it to be. In fact, many of the scientist's left, saying and thinking that if they stayed there any longer they'd be shut down forever. People who were connected to the lab moved away, from different cities to different continents. The lab started to crumble and fade, vines and other plants growing in the cracks and holes of the once lively facility.

But somehow, electricity still moved there. And then, just as the sun started to head up to solar noon on the abandoned facility, life was beginning again...

Smoke and steam rose from a still working test tube, the others beside it cracked and even blown to pieces. Inside the tube, a drain appeared at the bottom of it, and all the ice inside drained to water. The door opened quickly, and a body fell out. A soft groan left her cracked and slightly blue lips. Suddenly the air got warmer, the old heat kicking on. The girl, now dry and warm, groaned again, but now got up onto her knees.

"Mmmmf..." Amelia said, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. She stretched, and got up. "Morning already?" Amelia groaned, putting on her glasses. And then, memories of the dreadful day came crashing down onto her memory, and she gasped, widening her eyes in shock as she frantically looked around the room. "Dad!? Holy crap... Hello!?" Amelia cried, turning in a circle in a panic. Only her faded echo answered her, and she bit her lip, terrified. She looked around, noting the cracks and holes as well as the lively plant life. Amelia held her head and screamed, her voice slightly hoarse from not talking for so long. Her scream echoed off the faded walls, tears of frustration slipping down her cheeks like waterfalls. She panted, rubbing the tears away, taking deep breaths. "Alright Amy, calm down..." Amelia sighed, but a few tears fell but never did so again. Taking a ton of deep breaths, she walked out the door, which also had it's own version of wear and tear. "Whoa..." Amelia quickly took notice of the more advanced city, even though she was in an alleyway. It looks like people just left this lab alone, but for what reason?

Murmur from the city quickly began, cars and even bikes were heard as the city slowly woke up, people walking on the sidewalks and a trolley was even roaring to life as it did it's usual runs. Amelia quickly ran out of the alleyway, and immediately took in the new sights and smells. Looking around, she was amazed at how technology had advanced despite it being 18 years.

"Wow..." Amelia muttered, taking off her glasses and rubbing them on her shirt. Putting them on again, she started to let her feet take her away down the sidewalk, taking in the sights that had turned up since she was last awake. Amelia's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, her past worries being taken away like the slight summer breeze that swept through the streets. Many people were out already, whether or not they were going to work. Amelia looked up, seeing on a digital billboard that it was 11:30 AM, March 15th. But what confirmed her fears was that at the end of March 15th it said 2033. Amelia took a deep breath, keeping herself from crying and screaming again. She'd look like a wackjob and possibly thrown into the looney bin for it. Biting her bottom lip again, she started to walk again. Culture was obviously blooming there, cherry blossom petals everywhere, even the trees that they came from were on almost every corner. Amelia looked around, looking for her house. It has been 18 years; It could have been moved, or worse, demolished. And then again...

No, she wasn't going to think those terrible thoughts right now. Being so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she had bumped into someone.

"Oof!" Amelia fell onto her bottom, and the person she bumped into also fell. "S-Sorry!"

"It's alright." The guy said, albeit a bit awkwardly. Amelia took in his looks; Black messy hair, brown eyes, and had a blue zip-up hoodie over a red t-shirt, long, dark beige shorts, and dark brown trainers with yellow laces. The black-haired kid stood up and held out his hand. Amelia took it and stood up, brushing herself off.

"Thanks." Amelia said politely, smiling contagiously. The kid had a slight blush on his face, but shook it off.

"You're welcome. Uhm, my name is Hiro Hamada." Hiro said. Amelia held out her hand, and they shook hands.

"Amelia Francis." Amelia replied, pulling her hand away. "I'm... new here." It wasn't a complete lie; It was true that she was "new" here, but just not in a normal way.

"Ah. Well, I gotta go. I'm late as it is, bye Amelia!" Hiro said and ran off. Amelia called,

"Call me Amy!" But he was already gone. Amelia shrugged and continued to walk down the street, finally getting to her old one. It had certainly changed; A lot of the buildings that she became accustomed to were gone, and some were still there. Amelia walked down to find her old house, still there. But a lot of things had changed, it seemed. Flowers were growing in the front, and Amelia knew for certain that her parents never had green thumbs in the first place. She walked up to the house, and looked through the front window, as weird as that was. But Amelia's worst fears were confirmed again; Instead of her mother and father inside, an old lady was inside, a lap dog on her lap, as she knit in front of the tv set. Everything was evidently different, heck, even the pictures she caught a glimpse of were different! Amelia fought back tears as she ran away from the house, but they fell anyways, and she cried in anguish as she sat down on her favorite bench. The bench was chipping from old paint, and it was cracking from just how old it was. Amelia curled up into a ball and cried, not noticing at first as a tap on the shoulder was commenced.

"You ok, kid?" A lady asked. Amy looked at the woman, and the woman's eyes widened in shock as she fell, pointing a shaking finger at Amelia's sobbing frame.

"Huh?"

"A-Amy... You- You can-can't be...!" Suddenly Amelia took in the appearance of the lady. Crystal blue eyes, and she wore a summer dress, clearly pregnant. But what stood out was a singular feature, that was her hair. It was a light shade of blue, a dyed blue, I should say. Amelia's eyes widened and she fell off the bench, shocked.

"M-Mizu!?"

"A-Amelia!?" The two shed tears as Amelia glomped Mizu gently, tears falling on their shoulders."H-How... Your father said that you were clinically dead!" Mizu cried.

"It looks like I'm not, Miya..." Amelia cried.

* * *

"Well, this just got interesting..." A cloaked figure said, watching the two crying reunited friends. Another cloaked figure walked up to her, and put a tanned hand on her shoulder.

"Our little project has awoken, huh?" A man's voice asked from the latter cloak, and the first cloaked person nodded.

"Yes. Oh this shall be interesting~. Soon we'll have Big Hero 6 under our grasp. But first, let's let them get acquainted again, yes~?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Amelia and Mizu meet again! I wonder what happened to Jess, and Amelia's parents...**

**And I wonder who these cloaked figures are...**

**If you're still confused, the first person who said "Well, this just got interesting" is our main villain and is a woman. The other cloaked figure is obviously a guy, if you couldn't tell. So, I wonder what the true identities are... **

**And why did they call Amy their "Little Project"?**

**Only one way to find out...**

**And that is to keep reading!**

**I'll possibly post another chapter tonight or tomorrow. Only tonight if I can crank it out on time without my parental lock going off XD**

**Anyways, thanks for the great comments and stuff, guys!**

**Peace!**


	3. Catching up with you

**Another update! Whew!**

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

After their tearful reunion, the two decided to go to Mizu's house to catch up on things. It had been 18 years, after all, and things have obviously changed since then.

"Here it is." Mizu announced. It was a simple house, not too extravagant but not too broken-down like either. The two went inside, and immediately were greeted to chaos.

"GIVE ME BACK MY 4DSXL RIGHT NOW PETER!" Shouted a teenager whom had auburn hair, gray eyes like a cloudy day, and wore a yellow t-shirt with a pikachu face on it, and dark blue jean shorts. She had her hair in a fishtail braid, and was currently chasing a smaller figure.

"NO WAY, MEI!" Said the younger kid. He had black hair, dark jade green eyes, and currently had a dark red t-shirt on with "NYC" on it, blue jeans, and white socks on. Mizu sighed, facepalming. Amelia laughed, grabbing the two's attention. They were frozen at the sight of their mother and the younger stranger, and at that second Mei grabbed the precious device, much to the dismay of Peter.

"What the heck is going on in here!?" Mizu yelled, thrusting her hands to her hips as she glared at them, her eyebrows narrowing at them. The two giggled nervously, rubbing the back of their necks.

"He took my 4ds again..." Mei muttered, glaring at him. Peter glared back, and Mizu sighed.

"Hey, who's this, mom?" Peter asked innocently, as if he didn't do anything.

"Oh... Right..." Mizu muttered, tapping her chin, and then her eyes brightened like a Christmas tree, the light bulb in her head clearly going off. "This is your... 3rd cousin once removed, Amelia!" Mizu said nervously. Amelia looked at her, incredulous. But then she also realized that if she actually told them who she was they'd probably faint on the spot.

"Oh... kay...?" Mei said.

"Ahem, anyways, Amy, these are your 3rd cousins once removed, Mei and Peter. Mei's 11 while Peter is 10. Anyways, Amelia will be staying here indefinitely until her parents stop fighting." Mizu said, not nervous anymore. The two siblings nodded, though Mei rose a brow at Amelia, but shook whatever thought she thought away. "Now, me and Amelia are going to talk in the dining area while you two are going to clean your rooms as punishment." Mizu said, slightly scary as she said the punishment comment cheerfully, but clearly a dark aura appeared around her. The two gulped and nodded, running off to their rooms.

"Wow. You haven't changed, huh?" Amelia asked, smiling. Mizu smirked down at Amelia, and then they went into the dining area.

"So, uhm, how was the...?" Mizu said, too afraid to mention where Amelia was.

"I can't really remember. All I do remember is many memories flashing through my mind, from my birth to the exact moment I was forced to fall asleep. And also some odd dreams and even nightmares. Thank god I also didn't get frostbite." Amelia explained, rubbing her arms, just thinking about the forced time travel made her shiver.

"That must have been so hard... I remember that your father never left the lab, not even at night. And then after 16 years, your mom moved away to Canada." Amelia widened her eyes, looking at Mizu.

"Mom's in Canada!?" Amelia asked, shocked and incredulous. Mizu nodded, but smiled slightly.

"Yeah. She just couldn't bare the thoughts of you gone, and just upped and left, leaving your father behind." Mizu explained, the smile turning sad.

"What about Flora? Johnny? Kathy?" Amelia asked. Flora, Johnny, and Kathy were all her older siblings.

"Johnny and Flora joined the military, and Kathy is somewhere in Japan. Now before you say anything, after you were frozen they were depressed. They thought if they were there with you that day instead of being in Spain for their senior year," They aren't triplets, but Flora and Johnny skipped grades, from 10th and 11th, respectively, "and they slowly moved on with their lives." Amelia nodded, glancing at the floor.

"What about dad?"

"He... Disappeared." Mizu said hesitantly. Amelia rose a brow,

"Disappeared?" Mizu nodded, glancing down at the floor. Amelia decided to change the subject; Even she didn't want to know the truth at the moment.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Amelia asked, and Mizu blushed slightly but laughed,

"Take a super wild guess."

"James?"

"Collect $200 dollars you win the prize!" Mizu threw up her arms, and the duo laughed. James Daniels was her crush back in the day, and obviously after Amelia... was "asleep", she had confessed her love and they began dating. Mizu told Amelia about all her adventures with him before she got pregnant with Mei.

"So, uhm, anything else interesting happen?" Amelia asked, and Mizu's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Big Hero 6." That's all she said.

"Eh?" Amelia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Big. Hero. Freakin'. 6!" Mizu cheered. Amelia still looked at her confused. "Big Hero 6 is a superhero group! They appeared 7 months ago, when I became pregnant with Peanut here." Mizu said, pointing at her stomach.

"What!? It's like in those comics!" Amelia said cheerfully. The two were shameless comic nerds and were just nerds in general.

"I know, right? They saved Mr. Krei and everything!"

"Krei?" Amelia asked.

"He's one of the most famous inventors in the world." Mizu explained, and Amelia nodded, a slight depression taking over a part of her head. If she wasn't so stupid to follow the voice, she'd be a great inventor or a possibly great psychologist, as psychology was her fall-on subject if being a scientist ever backfired. But she shook it off, putting those dark thoughts to the back of her mind. Mizu looked at Amelia, concerned, but Amelia changed the subject again,

"So, what happens now?" Amelia asked. Mizu smiled slightly,

"Your father made a backup plan for you. He said that if you ever woke up, which was near to impossible at the time with all the machines broken except your life support, to send you to either high school or graduate early and go to a college. You do have the correct marks for it."

"But I never existed for 18 years! How will that be possible!?" Amelia asked, incredulous.

"Frank was a brilliant man, he made this," Mizu said, and got up, walking towards a cabinet. She clicked a button at the back of the cabinet, and a small door opened. Inside was a computer chip, and she took it out, "This is your fake ID, practically. No one must know of your incident, and since it'll take a long time to explain it anyways, he made it." Mizu said.

"How do you expect us to make my 'ID' plausible if- You're not saying..."

"You're the greatest hacker I know, Aims." Mizu smirked. Amelia's eyes widened,

"It was only one time!" Amelia cried, thrusting her head onto the table, a simple "ow" passing through her lips. Mizu giggled lightly.

"Don't worry, I know you can do it." Amelia sighed, but nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

After hours of hacking, Amelia's records were displayed on the internet as "official", and she changed her last name from "Francis" to "Francese". After she left not a single trace of her hacking skills, she shut down the overly-techy computer and grinned softly, guilty deep down inside. Mizu patted her shoulder gently, and ushered her to bed.

"Sheesh stop being such a mom to me." Amelia chuckled. Mizu sighed, but lead Amelia to the guest bedroom. "Also, where is James?"

"He's on a business trip in France. But he'll be back next week." Mizu explained, and Amelia nodded. Mizu left and returned with a bunch of old pajamas, as they both fit their clothes when they were 14, though Mizu was slightly leaner than Amelia back then. Amelia put them on after Mizu left, and fell asleep.

Next destination: San Fransokyo Institute of Technology

* * *

**Whew this chapter was being so stubborn-like to me! XD**

**Anyways, yeah, obviously Amelia decided to go to SFIT instead of high school. She wants to focus on getting back to her original timeline and build a time machine that the facility was going to build, so she thinks it'll be easier to get parts and stuff from them. But let's see how that goes, shall we?**

**I better get off before my mom gets home XD**

**Peace!**


	4. The Butterfly Pin

**We're back!**

**I've decided to continue until it has as much chapters as TSOS, that way it's not left behind.**

**I don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

"And you never told me this because!?" Amelia cried, thrusting her hands to her hips, narrowing her eyes at a chuckling Mizu.

"Hey, be lucky I told you a week before!" Mizu chuckled nervously, and Amelia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

After waking up the next morning, Mizu had told her that in order to get into SFIT, she'd have to enter into a science fair, which was only a week away.

"You can't be serious right now, Mizu!" Amelia said, throwing herself onto the comfortable and bouncy limegreen couch. Mizu chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Whoops...?"

"Thank god I have a few plans already anyways..." Amelia sighed, sitting up. Mizu handed her the laptop that was on the coffee table, and Amelia promptly entered into the fair. Thankfully the deadline was that day; Ah how irony worked. "Do you have a lab or something where I can work?" Amelia asked, and Mizu nodded, pointing at the basement door. Amelia rose a brow, but walking up to the door with her. Mizu swiped her hand beside the door frame, and a click was heard. Amelia fell as a slight tremor went off, shaking the building slightly. It was so quick that Mei and Peter woke up.

"Is dad back!?" Mei asked, excited, but was immediately disappointed.

"Why is Amy using dad's lab?" Peter asked as Mizu helped Amelia up to her feet.

"Because she's going to be joining SFIT, so she needs to make a project before the fair. It shouldn't take long, she's got A+'s in every subject and she already graduated from high school, so..." Mizu explained, and the two nodded, walking into the living room.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean 'dad's lab'?" Amelia asked, incredulous. James was never really into science, so obviously this came as a shock.

"People change." Mizu said simply, and opened the door. Amelia's jaw dropped comically as she took in the pristine lab, or, whatever she could see from the top of the steps. Amelia practically took off down the stairs, much to the amusement of Mizu.

The lab was huge, for one thing. Many machines were around the place, with tons of futuristic technology. Amelia squealed, taking the sight in. Mizu came down the stairs, though she walked slowly, as her huge pregnant stomach was, well, huge and heavy.

"Ta~da!" Mizu said, and Amelia hugged Mizu.

"James is now my best friend!" Amelia joked, and Mizu lightly pushed Amelia off of her, mockingly getting angry.

"Hmph! Well fine then!" Mizu mockingly said, and they both laughed.

"Well, wish me luck!" Amelia cheered, and Mizu smiled, nodding.

"But first..." Mizu said, and went back upstairs, and Amelia followed, confused. "I'm going to make you your first meal in the future!" Mizu said. Amelia's stomach grumbled at that moment, and Mizu giggled.

"Please, do so."

* * *

"We usually have a huge breakfast, for numerous reasons." Mizu said, as Mei and Peter put the food on the table. Scrambled eggs (along with a smaller plate of sunny-side up; Peter much prefered sunny-side up.), bacon and sausage, hash browns, and apple juice and milk.

"Thanks Mi!" Amelia smiled, and the small group happily dug in. Amelia felt herself go into food heaven; Mizu's cooking, even when they were 14, was always the best. "As usual, you're cooking is the best!" Mizu laughed,

"There's gotta be one good cooker here. The last time James cooked when I was gone at work he nearly burnt the house down with burnt pizza rolls!" The family laughed, and kept on eating. After a half-an-hour of eating everything was there, Mei and Peter went back to their rooms, as the day was Thursday; That meant school for them. Amelia helped Mizu wash the dishes and put them into the dishwasher, and then Amelia retreated into the lab.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready!" Mizu called, and Amelia nodded, smiling.

* * *

**One week later, 3 hours before the showcase**

* * *

"I finished!" Amelia cried, holding up a pin. The pin was techy-based, but obviously was disguised as a regular pin. The design was with a butterfly on a circle background with blue polkadots in said background. "Project Butterfly finished." Amelia said proudly. Mizu, Mei, and Peter came down the stairs, seeing Amelia doing a victory dance.

"So you finished?" Mizu asked, seeing Amelia dance excitedly. Amelia nodded, holding up the pin.

"It's a simple pin, Amy..." Mei said, cocking a brow at her.

"No, it isn't, Mei!" Amelia said happily, putting it on. "It's as good time as any to test it out." Amelia clicked on it, and the pin glowed, and the glow covered Amelia. After the glow subsided, the trio gasped.

"Amelia, I think you're getting into the college! That's a winner right there!" Mizu said cheerfully, and the two kids agreed.

"Thanks!"

* * *

**5 minutes before the showcase for Amelia**

* * *

Amelia rocked back and forth on her heels, watching as the last person got off stage. Truth be told, she was jittery and nervous. Though she was very social and was cheerful 99.9% of the time, she had the dreaded stage fright. Performing in front of strangers just wasn't her forte. One of the reasons as to why psychology was her fall-on subject. Sure, she'd still be with strangers, but she wouldn't be performing for them. Amelia took a deep breath and let it out as her name was called. It felt so stressful as she walked up the steps to the stage. Mizu smiled, and rolled her hands, and Amelia nodded. As soon as she got done with this the sooner she can get off the stage.

"Uhm, h-hello, everybody!" Amelia said, cheerfully nervous. She looked away as she took her pin out, the ball in her stomach getting larger. "This is the Butterfly pin. Yes, it does look like an ordinary, everyday pin you, well, pin on your shirt, but when you put it on," Amelia promptly put it on, "Oh, before I do the next thing I need a volunteer." At first no one rose their hand, as things like this terribly failed in the past, but then a singular hand rose,

"I will!" A guy's voice called. Everyone looked at each other as a kid walked up to the stage.

_"Hiro!?"_ Amelia said mentally, slightly shocked. What was he doing here? Then again she barely knew the kid, in fact she only knew his name. With her luck he already was in SFIT. She really has to make a good impression or else she'll have to wait a whole year for this opportunity to come again!

"Thank you, sir," Amelia thanked politely. Hiro nodded, grinning, "Now I click the button, where it quickly scans Hiro's figure." Amelia did so, and the invisible scanner went off, and then Amelia was surrounded by a glow, which made everyone blink. It wasn't painfully bright, but it wasn't exactly a faint glow either. A then, just like that, there were _two_ Hiro's on stage! The crowd gasped, and the judges quickly scribbled something down on their clipboards. Amelia, or Hiro 2, smiled. "It disguises you as the person you scan. It even gives you their voice!" Amelia said, obviously the deeper and more matured voice of Hiro's came out instead of her cheerful and slightly mature voice. Even Hiro was astonished at the little invention. "All you can tell is that I'm wearing a pin and he isn't. But luckily the pin can easily be disguised as well!" Amelia tapped a button on the pin, and it blended in quickly with Hiro's zip-up hoodie-jacket. Everyone started to clap as Amelia clicked another button on the pin, and changed back to her normal self. Amelia got off the stage, everyone clapping and cheering for the project. She took a deep breath and let it out, thanking the gods she got through that without failure.

"That was truly amazing, Amelia!" Hiro said cheerfully. Amelia blushed slightly,

"Thanks, Hiro. Also, call me Amy." Amelia said, and walked away, trying to walk off her jitters. She put the pin back into her pocket, and was greeted to Mizu, who hugged her tightly, and Amelia laughed.

"You did great up there, Aims!" Mizu cheered. Amelia nodded, and they were joined by Mei and Peter, who also hugged them.

"Hey kid!" Amelia looked back, and saw a woman with brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore a black dress with white heels. She walked up to Amelia, and crouched down so she'd be eye level. "My name is Krystal. Krystal Harrison. And I think we need your talent at SFIT." Krystal said happily, and Amelia's eyes lit up as she was handed a white envelope with the logo on the flap, sealing it shut. Amelia grinned and held herself back before she hugged the lady, and instead thanked her happily.

_"San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, here I come! And also my original timeline, here I come!"_ Amelia cheered inside.

* * *

"So it did work." The cloaked lady from earlier said, smirking behind her hood. Though now she wore a hoodie so she wouldn't look too suspicious, she dropped a dose of some sort of purplish liquid into a donut that was on Amelia's plate, and not really suspecting a thing, took a bite out of it. The hooded lady giggled, and Amelia looked at her oddly. The lady only grinned slightly as she grabbed a donut as well.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you yet." Amelia asked politely, the envelope in her back pocket. The hooded lady only smiled, fake politeness on her face,

"I'm... Destiny. I'm only here to watch. Science... always interested me." 'Destiny' said, and left the showcase hall. Amelia only rose a brow at her, but kept on eating her donut, the liquid slowly affecting her... Though somewhat not in a bad way...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!**

**What is this liquid that the lady put into Amelia's "celebration donut"!?**

**What effects are to come!?**

**You'll find out in another chapter or so. Don't want to rush it. But maybe you can guess from her symptoms, who knows. **

**Thanks for all the nice comments guys!**

**Peace!**


	5. First day

**Two chapters in one day!?**

**GASPU**

**I also plan on renaming the story title soon, so, uh, yeah! ^^;**

**I'm also changing the timeline a bit to March 15th instead of May 15th. That way Amelia has more time to get along with our other protagonists before summer occurs. So, yeah.**

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

**March 30th, 2033, a few days after the showcase; Amelia's first day**

* * *

Amelia slowly opened her eyes, groaning as a huge headache washed over her. It had been 3 days since the showcase, and it was now monday. For those days she's been getting terrible migraines, even though she's healthy and never really gets stress unless its pounded onto her like a sledgehammer. Amelia sat up and stretched her arms, grabbing her glasses and putting them on. She got out of bed and got on clothes, which in reality were Mizu's old clothes. Mizu's been busy all week because she was writing a fantasy book, so Amelia decided to let her work on it while she wore her old clothes until Mizu was ready to go out.

Amelia put on a neon pink t-shirt with a white and black panda on it, jean shorts, and white socks. She then tied her hair into a simple braid, and quickly took a glance at the clock, 7:00 AM. A whole hour until college began. James was also in France for another week; Apparently he has more meetings than he thought. It kinda relieved Amelia, as she didn't have to worry about him going into the looney bin. Unlike Mizu who had a slightly better head on her shoulders, it didn't take much for James to faint. Tiny baby daddy long leg? On the pavement. Simple scary movie? Once fell out of his chair unconscious due to a screamer. Amelia smiled, giggling as she mused at the time when his mother was in labor. He also had to go to the hospital for stitches because he banged his forehead on the counter, unfortunately for him, on the corner of said counter. Everybody started calling him the "Boy who lived" because of it.

"You up, Aims?" Mizu asked as she entered the room. Amelia nodded, pushing her glasses up as she rubbed her eyes, wincing slightly as the migraine hit her again. "Another migraine? Are you sure you want to start today?" Mizu asked, concerned for her friend. Amelia nodded, smiling despite the pain her brain was going through. "Alright, I'll give you a bottle of Advil before you go."

"Right, Miya." Amelia said. They both went downstairs and ate the usual huge breakfast, though this time it was chocolate chip pancakes to celebrate Amelia's first day. After said breakfast, Amelia grabbed Mizu's old messenger bag and put on her usual green tennis shoes. Mei was wearing her hair up into a high ponytail, wearing the usual high school uniform. Ah, yes, Mei also had a brilliant mind, and was in 10th grade, despite only being 11. Peter, on the other hand, wasn't as brilliant as his sister, and was in 5th grade. Mei wore a purple jacket over a white button down shirt. She also wore a purple tie with the top. She wore a black knee-high skirt and white knee-high socks along with black mary-janes. Peter on the other hand was obviously in Elementary school, but the catch was that they got to wear whatever they wanted as long as it was in the dress code. So he wore an indigo t-shirt, blue jeans, and white socks with black sneakers. Amelia put in the painkillers, some notebooks, and pencils and pens into the bag, and the other two also grabbed their bags.

"You guys have a good day!" Mizu called cheerfully, and after swiftly being kissed by their mother (Amelia and Mizu didn't kiss to avoid embarrassment, and there was the fact that Amelia never had her first kiss yet.) and the trio headed off.

* * *

"So, why are your parents fighting?" Mei asked. Amelia jumped at that question; She still hasn't made up the explanation yet.

"I-I, uhm..." Amelia chuckled, and Peter pulled on Mei's jacket hard, much to the anger and dismay of the older sister.

"If she doesn't want to talk about it, then she doesn't want to talk about it, Mei." Peter said, and Amelia waved her hands.

"N-No, it's not like that! It's just a tensy bit hard to explain..." Amelia said, the idea coming to her, "They are fighting over money, who gets custody over me when they divorce in a few months, usual unhappy couple things." Amelia lied, and to add empathis, she glanced at the sidewalk, biting her lip to make it look like she was holding back tears.

"See sis! You made her upset!" Peter cried, hitting his sister in the shoulder. Mei made a scary face and whacked her brother back on the elbow. They started to slap each other, much to the dismay of Amelia.

"Guys! I-It's ok! I'm alright! Please, stop fighting!" Amelia said, pulling them apart. Mei and Peter looked away from each other,

"Hmph!"

"Hmph!"

"Oh brother..." Amelia said, and stood in between them, "Siblings are supposed to care and love each other, not hate each other!"

"It's not like we hate each other... Call it tough love." Mei explained, and stuck her tongue out, and Peter did the same thing, pulling the skin under his eye down, showing off the red muscle underneath. Amelia gagged, looking forward from them. As the two argued some more, they finally got to the conjoined schools.

"Okay, you two behave." Amelia ordered strictly as they separated and went to their own schools. She was only met with a "yeah yeah!". Amelia sighed, but continued towards the college.

* * *

The huge building loomed over Amelia practically as she frown-grinned. It was kinda intimidating in a way she couldn't describe. But hey, this was the only chance she had to get back to her own timeline. She walked in, being greeted by a lively place. People were going in and out of classrooms, up and down hallways; A new day was beginning. Amelia walked up to the front desk, a lady typing on the computer.

"Uhm, excuse me..." Amelia said, walking up to the lady. She had blonde hair in a tight bun, crystal blue eyes, and wore a pencil dress. She looked up at Amelia and faintly smiled.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Today's my first day, I'm Amelia Francese." Amelia said, her new last name rolling off her tongue. It felt so foreign to her; Saying "Francese" instead of "Francis". Amelia promptly handed the lady the letter, and she opened it and read it over.

"Ah, I see." She said, and typed up a few more things and printed out some sheets from a printer that was right beside her. "I was expecting you, Amelia." She explained, giving her a schedule and map. Amelia nodded, grabbing the things and nodding, smiling,

"Thanks, Miss... Kendall." Amelia said, reading the name tag on the desk. The lady nodded and went back to typing on her futuristic computer. Amelia sighed and read the map.

"Alright, I gotta go to..." Amelia read the schedule as well, "Krystal Harrison's hall." Amelia muttered, though faded letters were under her name. Amelia rose a brow at that but ignored it. She went to the section of the college, where a bunch of people were inventing and even testing out their inventions. Amelia giggled to herself as she saw a man resembling Tony Stark in there; Ah how she loved Marvel. But the similarities were too similar, but then again even Robert Downey Jr. has to have someone that looks like him. Amelia chuckled to herself and walked towards Krystal from a few nights ago. She was watching a tall girl with blonde hair as she was mixing some chemicals. "Mrs. Harrison?" The lady turned around and grinned, seeing Amelia. Krystal had fire red hair that was in a ponytail, deep emerald eyes that shimmered in the light. She also had a white business dress on with a lab coat over it and black flats. Freckles were splashed across her face and arms, and she wore many bangle bracelets that jingled when she moved her hand.

"Amelia!" Krystal said cheerfully, ruffling Amelia's hair, much to the dismay of the smaller figure. "Glad you could make it!" Krystal dragged Amelia over to a small station, "Here is your workplace! It's where you can invent and stuff. And most of your classes by the way are in this hall, and the others are across the school. You'll get used to it in no time." She said cheerfully. Amelia nodded, smiling, putting her messenger bag down on an office chair. "I'll have to go back and check on Honey Lemon. Bye!" Amelia shook her head and rose a brow. Honey Lemon? What kind of name was that?

"Hey Amy!" Said a certain boy. Amelia turned around and smiled, seeing Hiro.

"Hey Hiro." Amelia greeted. So she was right; Hiro _did_ go to SFIT.

"So, today's your first day?"

"Yep." Amelia replied, taking in her small lab. It wasn't nearly as much room as she needed; But hey, great minds start small. She'll have to ask for a private lab soon, though.

"Do you want to meet my friends?" Hiro asked out of the blue. Well, it was getting awkward. Amelia smiled, nodding. She suddenly felt the dreaded migraine come back but ignored it,

"Sure!

* * *

**Whew! We get to meet the others next chapter! Yay!**

**Also if you were wondering, which I doubt but why not try, Amelia's ethnic background is half-Vietnamese from her dad's side of the family, and half-white from her mother's side of the family. Just a small fun fact. **

**And in the 7th chapter (Already!? Holy crap XD) we'll see exactly what is happening to Amelia. I wonder if you guys can figure it out...**

**Peace!**


	6. Meet 'N' Greet

**Whew! New chapter!**

**I'll be posting hints at the end's author note as to what Amelia has.**

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

"Follow me then!" Hiro said, and guided Amelia over to a blonde first. Krystal had left over to another student, so right now she was alone. White earbuds were in her ears, some sort of pop song echoing out of them. "Honey Lemon!" Hiro shouted over Honey's music. Amelia rose a brow; This was Honey Lemon?

"Oh, hey Hiro!" Honey Lemon shouted over her music, making the two teens wince. She took the earbuds out, smiling at Amelia. "Who's this?" Honey Lemon asked, pushing back her headband as it was slipping down her forehead.

"I'm Amelia Francese. Nice to meet you, uhm, Honey Lemon." Amelia said, and Honey kissed Amelia's cheeks, much to Amelia's dismay and embarrassment.

"Nice to meet someone Hiro's age! Hey, weren't you the girl who was on stage at the showcase?" Honey Lemon asked as Amelia rubbed her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's me!" Amelia said, smiling slightly.

"Hey, do you wanna see my project?"

"What is is about?"

"Follow me~!" Honey Lemon dragged Amelia off, leaving Hiro to follow, amused at the two.

"Wait, is that black ball is tungsten carbide!?" Amelia asked, her eyes lit up. Honey Lemon nodded excitedly,

"This time is 600 pounds!"

"600? Are you sure that's safe, Honey?" Hiro asked, a little scared.

"Yeah! I wouldn't have brought it in here otherwise!" Honey Lemon replied, grinning. She grabbed the chemicals that she was mixing earlier, and put it onto a spray nozzle. She then sprayed it all over, the yellowish pink floating around. Honey then pulled down a lever that was behind Amelia, and thrust her hands to her hips, proud.

"So... Yellow-pink, or a very soft yet bright orange. One of my favorite colors." Amelia said. Honey smiled excitedly again as she got closer to it.

"It's totally not the best part about this!" Honey Lemon said, and stuck out her pointer finger. Suddenly a huge blast of soft-yet-bright orange filled the room, some complaining while some stayed silent, used to this by now.

"Honey Lemon! I just washed this sweater last night!" A tall black guy said, stomping over to Honey Lemon, who giggled nervously.

"Sorry Wasabi." She chuckled.

"Sorry isn't going to wash your cobalt out of my shirt!" Wasabi said angrily. Hiro facepalmed while Amelia looked on curiously.

"I was only showing off to Hiro's new friend, AKA the new girl, Amelia!" Honey Lemon said, trying to change the subject. Wasabi turned around and smiled only slightly, clearly still irritated at Honey Lemon.

"Hi, I'm Wasabi. Now, if you excuse me, I need to change my sweater, _again._" Wasabi said, and left the lab.

"Whelp, you made him angry again." Another girl with black hair and purple highlights said, popping some gum she just blew up.

"Sorry. Did I get any on you, GoGo?" Honey Lemon asked, concerned.

"Only a few dashes. Be grateful that I was in the hallway at the time." GoGo said, and noticed Amelia, "Who are you?" GoGo said, walking up to Amelia, crossing her arms. Amelia immediately felt intimidated by the older girl, and chuckled nervously.

"She's the new girl, Amelia." Hiro explained. GoGo nodded,

"Welcome to the Nerd Lab, kid." GoGo said, walking away to wash off her now orange-yellow bike.

"Nice goin', Honey Lemon. You _almost_ made GoGo rage." A muffled voice said, and Amelia turned around and screamed in surprise, hiding behind Hiro. "Calm down little dude!" The voice from the monster said, and opened the mouth to reveal a guy, "I'm Fred. I'm the school mascot." Fred said, holding out his hand. Amelia took it, a teensy bit hesitant. "Sorry for scarin' ya."

"It's alright." Amelia replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey, there's one more friend, but he's in my lab." Hiro said, and guided Amelia over to his lab while she waved goodbye to Fred and Honey Lemon. They entered the small lab, blueprints and waded balls of paper filling the trashcan and various desks. Amelia looked around in slight awe, 3D printers and high-class computers everywhere. Heck, it was more advanced in here than it would have been in the facility in 2015! That fact though, 2015, made Amelia slightly sad. But she shook it off; She won't tell anybody till she deems them worthy or if it's an absolute emergency.

"So, where is he?" Amelia asked.

"Hold out your hand." Hiro said, and she did so, a little hesitant. Hiro grabbed a tiny needle, making Amelia squirm.

"What good is that going t-to do?" Amelia was a little afraid of needles; Not as afraid as James, of course, but still pretty scared. The thought of some sort of metal and pointy object entering her skin just didn't seem right to her.

"It's going to make him come out. Don't worry, it'll only pinch for a second." And then he put the needle into her arm, making her cry out quietly in pain. Suddenly a beeping noise, like an email notification, went off somewhere in the room. Amelia pushed down on the small hole that the needle made, which was bleeding. Suddenly she heard an inflation noise and turned around, her eyes going wide. Behind her was a white robot with a face that looked like one of those ball weight thingys. He walked up to Amelia, and once again Amelia felt just a tad bit intimidated.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." Baymax said monotonously.

"Wow..." Amelia said, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. A real life robot!

_"Geek mode is activating inside!" _Amelia squealed mentally, letting him sink in.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked, and Amelia snapped out of her awe-ness.

"I-I got poked by a needle by Hiro." Amelia replied, taking off her thumb to reveal the little bit of blood. Thankfully it stopped bleeding though.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked as two rows of smiley faces appeared.

"One when he poked me, but now it's zero." Amelia explained.

"I shall now scan you." And he did so, quickly looking at her up and down," It has already healed. But I suggest a band-aid just in case." And he pulled out a band-aid from nowhere it seemed, and put it onto Amelia's small wound.

"Thanks."

"Here, have a lollipop." And he handed her a red lollipop, which she gladly took, smiling.

"Now you gotta say 'You are satisfied with your care.'"Hiro explained, and Amelia nodded,

"I am satisfied with my care." Amelia said simply, and Baymax went back into his red box. Amelia hugged Hiro out of sheer excitement, which made him blush. "That made my day! I've never seen a real life robot before!" Of course it was true; The closest thing to a robot in 2015 was prosthetics or other body parts, or even machines. But nothing ever got close to a real life android.

"I see." Hiro chuckled nervously. Amelia let him go and unwrapped the lollipop, sticking it into her mouth.

"Well, I guess I have to get situated at my station, then it's time to go to robotics class. Peace!" Amelia said, and skipped away, still excited and amazed at Baymax. Suddenly, before Hiro could go out of the lab, Hiro heard Baymax inflate again.

"Baymax? What's wrong?" Hiro asked. Baymax never came out of his case without the sound of pain unless he really needed to talk about something.

"After I scanned Amelia, I noticed something odd." Baymax replied, and a screen of DNA came up. A few highlighted parts appeared, as well as a model of a brain, which was admitting a ton of brain waves.

"What does this all mean?" Hiro asked, taking a look at it.

"Something has affected her bloodstream and brain waves. Her brain is acting more than it should, and a tiny bit of the brain that is never awake has now awoken. She's been getting severe migraines, nausea, and even had a fever that occurred three days ago." Baymax explained.

"What's wrong with her, Baymax?"

"Even I don't know, Hiro. It's not in my database." Hiro looked at Amelia from the open door as Amelia took some Advil, rubbing her temples. He looked at her, worried.

"And also she had a huge case of frostbite a few weeks ago. But somehow it didn't affect her so much. Plus it looks like her brain has only been showing signs of working normally since that day that her frostbite occured." Hiro looked at Baymax, wide eyed.

What was Amelia hiding? And what was with all the suspicious brain activity?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN FOR THE 70th TIME.**

**Only Baymax...**

**So, you just got a huge hint there at the end with the brain activity and her DNA going all wack.**

**But another hint is:**

**Spoons. **

**With o****kikpoenmaeir. (Added in extra letters, BTW. Take some away and put some in. Think about it really hard)**

**Unscramble it!**

**Peace!**

**(And only say "I know it!" Or something like that, but at least keep it vague. That way people don't go lookin' in the comments for the answer XD)**


	7. Panic

**Whew! Another chapter!**

**No one got the puzzle right, so I'll just un-add some letters and re-arrange the set up.**

**koemopeo **

**Now try to figure it out. You'll be finding out just what is happening to Aim's, so, yeah... IDK if it matters anymore or not, so...**

**Z(Guest): Trust me, she won't. What's going on with her has plenty of weaknesses... Plus she's going to be new to it, so...**

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

After a long and dragged out day of college, Amelia decided to go on a walk to take in more of the new, technologically advanced city. She smiled, looking around. The small spring-summer like breeze was still sticking around, and Amelia was just enjoying the nice atmosphere. She hummed a song from 2014 and skipped along the sidewalk. She then stopped as another headache came around. Wincing slightly, she popped another advil into her mouth, swallowing it. She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Why do these migraines keep happening!?" Amelia muttered angrily. She then jumped as she heard a huge crash in an alleyway next to her. She glanced into it, and saw no one. Walking into said alleyway, she called out, "Hello!?" No answer. Then she suddenly realised that this was the same alleyway she emerged from weeks ago.

The crumbling lab was down this way.

_"Who is at the lab!?" _Amelia asked, feeling unsettling rage in the pit of her stomach. She ran down the alleyway, reaching the lab. Nothing had changed; In fact, nothing seemed to be touched. Amelia proceeded with caution, afraid that if she went too fast or too slow she would be shoved into another test tube, never to awaken for another 18 years, and she definitely wasn't having that. Though odd enough the door was still open, but then again she doesn't remember closing it either. She entered the lab, noticing that nothing was touched. She rose a brow, _"Why did I hear crashing noises then?"_

"This is odd..." Amelia said, tapping her chin. Suddenly something whizzed by her and she screamed, jumping away at that exact moment. "Who the heck is throwing stuff at me!?" Amelia shouted, but that just seemed to make it worse as more things came near her. She squeaked again as she ran out of the lab, everything following her. She ran up the fire escape of one building that surrounded the lab, but not even on the roof would she be able to get away. "What's going on!?" Amelia cried, balling her hands into fists, swinging them back and forth. That just made it worse as the things whizzed past her, hitting the building next to the building she was on roof. She suddenly felt a migraine pound into her skull, and she fell to her knees, holding her head, biting her lip. She suddenly heard screaming as the things that hit the roof before were now falling to the streets below. Amelia widened her eyes, running over to the edge of the roof. People managed to dodge out of the way, but a few people did have scratches and stuff from one fallen satellite. Amelia looked at her hands, widening her eyes once again,

_"A-Am I c-_controlling_ them!? But that's _impossible!" Amelia cried in her head, making her migraine worse. _"I-I can't stay here! The Big Hero 6 people will come, possibly at least!" _Amelia cried, and her worst fears were confirmed as she saw some sort of red dot in the sky, coming closer. Amelia, terrified, bolted off of the roof, running straight home.

* * *

"M-Mizu! S-Something's wrong with me!" Amelia cried as she threw the door open. Thankfully college let out earlier as the school's, so Mei and Peter weren't home yet.

"Hm?" Mizu asked, looking at Amelia. "Oh, do you have your-"

"NO, NOT THAT!" Amelia replied quickly, blushing slightly. She really didn't need another lecture about how_ it_ was part of a girl's life.

"Then what is it?" Mizu asked, concerned as Amelia slammed the door closed and sat on the limegreen couch again, curling up into a ball, shaking in absolute terror. "Jesus! You look like you've saw a ghost!" Mizu cried as she hugged her younger friend, well, as best as she could, with her stomach and all.

"It might as well have been..." Amelia sobbed, and suddenly a lamp on the end table fell of said table, thankfully it was unplugged, but that really didn't stop it from being smashed to pieces as it met the floor below. Mizu jumped away in shock, just missing the flying shards of glass and light bulb.

"What was that, Aims?" Mizu asked, terrified herself.

"I-I..." Amelia said, looking at her hands, and Mizu's eyes widened.

"No way! Y-You did that!?"

"It was an accident!" Mizu's eyes softened, and she swept away some of the debris away, hugging her friend once more.

"I-I'm a freak now, Mizu! And I don't know how!" Amelia cried, hot tears of shock and frustration rolling down her cheeks. A plate that was just sitting calmly on the table in the dining room floated up and whizzed into the wall in said living room, it also smashing into pieces.

"Calm down, Aims! You're just making it worse!" Mizu said, and Amelia took a deep breath and let it out, trying to remain calm. "I think it's incredible! I don't think you're a freak!"

"B-But..."

"No buts, Amelia! And stay calm, alright?" Mizu comforted her. Amelia nodded, taking deep breaths, calming herself down. "There you go, breathe. In, out. In, out." Mizu encouraged. Amelia was finally calmed down, and she wiped her tears away. "I'll clean this mess up," Mizu said, and Amelia shook her head, getting up.

"I'll do it. It was-"

"No! Listen, you gotta do some research. I'll clean up in here," Mizu said, leaving the room, and returned moments later with a broom, dustpan, and a tablet, and then handed the tablet to Amelia, who sat down, "You do some research on your... condition." Mizu then started to sweep up the shards of glass and light bulb. Amelia, now calm but still a bit afraid deep down inside, looked up her conditions. At least a million topics came up, ranging from Poltergeist to Telekinetic. Amelia decided to look at Telekinetic first, as she doubted that a Poltergeist was doing this.

_"Telekinesis: The power to manipulate objects with the mind."_

"Mi, I think I found out what's going on."

"What is it?" Mizu asked, sweeping up the last bits of debris and setting the dustpan on the coffee table.

"I have Telekinesis..." Amelia said, and Mizu gasped,

"Like a superhero!?"

"I-I guess... But I can't control it..." Amelia said, looking at her free hand.

"How do you think you got it?" Mizu asked, concerned, though her voice was laced with a little excitement.

"I don't know, Mi..."

* * *

_"And reports say that someone or something started pushing objects off a roof, like they were raining out of the sky..."_

"So, her powers have manifested..." 'Destiny' muttered, smiling behind her hood as she watched the news on a TV set that was in a store. She stifled a laugh,

_"Soon once she has her powers under control, she'll become my little puppet~"_

* * *

**DUN DUN DDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Yep! **

**The word was "Pokemon"**

**That's why I replied to ya, Z!**

**And don't worry guys, she isn't going to be OP or anything like that. As you can see, she can't really control her powers yet. In fact, her emotions rather control it than anything.**

**If you want to learn much, much more about Telekinesis, you can go to the powerlisting wiki. I have a link on my profile, it's at the top!**

**Peace! **


	8. Practicing with suspicions

**NightOwl Fury- Spoons involve Pokemon because there's one type-enhancing item that is labeled spoon and plus Kadabra holds a spoon in his/her hand, and also Alakazam holds two spoons! XD Plus they're both psychic types, so... (Don't get me started on Mega Alakazam XD)**

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

After they done more research, it was confirmed that Amelia had Telekinesis.

"You're like Big Hero 6! Only they use machines rather than actual superpowers..." Mizu explained, excited. Amelia pulled her knees up to her chest, looking at the screen, sighing. "Oh don't you dare get depressed! I think it's awesome that you can fight evil now!"

"I can't even control my power!" Amelia cried, setting the tablet on the couch, putting her head on her knees.

"With a little practice you will!" Mizu said, dragging Amelia off the couch. But instead of hitting the ground, Amelia was instead floating in midair!

"Kyahh!" Amelia shouted, trying to get on the ground, with no success. She just simply floated up to the ceiling, banging her head. "Ow..." Mizu chuckled. "It's not funny, Mizu!" Amelia cried. She grabbed the ceiling light, "It would be nice if I could get down..." Amelia uttered, curling her arms and legs around the light, looking down at Mizu. Mizu nodded, going down the basement. She returned a few seconds later, holding measuring tape. She started pulling the tape out, and Amelia pushed herself off the light, grabbing it. Mizu let go of the tape and held onto the base, watching as the tape pulled Amelia back down quickly. Amelia squeaked as she let go so the tape wouldn't snap her finger or something. She instantly fell onto the ground, letting out a groan. Mizu helped her up,

"Looks like you can also fly with your telekinesis." Mizu said, grabbing the tablet, which was almost off. She tapped the screen and scrolled onto the powers a telekinetic would have. "Yep! Right here, 'Telekinetic flight.'" Mizu announced, and Amelia nodded, rubbing her head.

"Lovely. I hope I don't start flying when in SFIT." Amelia sighed, rubbing her temples as another migraine came along. Mizu nodded, and went downstairs, coming back up with a very lengthy rope. "You're not saying..."

"Yes, you're going to practice, Aims. I'd rather have you control your new abilities than have you suddenly float in midair or telekinetically throw an object at someone when you get frustrated." Mizu said, and dragged Amelia outside into the backyard. It was decently sized, with a treehouse in a huge oak tree, and a small playground for the kids.

"Wow..." Amelia said, and then got worried, "What if someone-"

"Already got it covered." And then tapped a button on the house. Suddenly the white-picket fence grew into a solid brick fence, growing pretty huge, "It's when James wants to try out a new invention, and it's too big dangerous to work in the lab or too flashy when made outside." Amelia looked at the huge fences, her eyes widening,

"And everyone deals with this...!?"

"Pretty much. We signed a deal with the mayor of San Fransokyo. As long as the invention isn't nuclear or top-top secret, we can work in the backyard with this protective fence. Now come here." Mizu grinned, and tied one end of the rope around a tree branch. Amelia sighed, and walked up to Mizu. Mizu tied the other end of the rope around Amelia's waist, and then Mizu grabbed a random football that Peter played with, throwing it at Amelia. Amelia cried out in shock and held out her hands, closing her eyes. But instead of an impact, Amelia felt some sort of warmth around her hands. She opened her eyes, widening them when she saw a faint purple glow on and around her hands. She slowly put her hands down, and saw the thrown football fell as well, the said football having the same purple aura, only it was around it's edges.

"Interesting..." Mizu muttered, "Try flying again." Amelia bit her lip, but took off her glasses before she did anything else, and put them on the neckline of her shirt. It was a tad bit blurry without them, but then again she'd rather have them off than have them slip off and break. Amelia felt a migraine form, but bent her knees and jumped up. She was flying again, her form surrounded by a purple-edged glow. She smiled, and went around in circles, now at least slightly getting the hang of her flying ability. But just like that, a migraine took over and she stopped flying. Amelia screamed as she fell, and Mizu gasped. Amelia held out her hands like she was Peter Pan, trying to get a grasp of the levitation ability again. She managed to grasp it as she was only inches off the ground. But then it disappeared again and she rolled over, landing on her back, groaning.

"I think that's enough for today..."

"Oh come on! We can keep on trying!" Mizu encouraged. Amelia sighed, but nodded to herself; She wanted to control these new abilities too. Just thinking about being a new and mysterious superheroine just making her jittery and excited deep down inside. So she tried again, feeling herself get filled with a new determination.

* * *

**April 1st, 2033, SFIT**

* * *

After yesterday's day of just practicing before Peter and Mei got home (10 minutes before they did they quickly cleaned up the mess that Amelia had created; Wasn't exactly an easy mess to clean up. Note to self: Stop every other 15 minutes so Amelia doesn't get anymore migraines) they had a normal-like evening. Considering that Amelia had to excuse herself when she started to go at least one inch off the ground, as normal as you would expect for your non-average telekinetic teenager. Now Amelia was in the lab, humming as she drew diagrams and rough sketches for her time machine.

"Hey Amy." Hiro said cheerfully, which made Amelia jump in her seat. She quickly closed her notebook, much to Hiro's curiosity, "What are you working on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just rough sketching random stuff." Amelia said, her voice laced with nerves. Hiro rose a brow, but changed the subject,

"So, were you in Antarctica a few weeks ago?" That made Amelia's eyes widen; She didn't, obviously, but now he was hot on her trail due to her awakening!

"W-What? Wh-What would make you think that?" Amelia asked, nervous. Suddenly she felt air under her bottom, and saw herself inch off her office chair. Holding back a squeak, she grabbed her messenger bag, which had an old textbook in it, and put it on her foot, wincing mentally as she dropped it a little too quickly, and now her foot stung.

"Why'd you do that?"

"No reason! Just trying to clear out my backpack!" Amelia replied, feeling herself touch the chair again. She sighed in relief, putting her chin into the palm of her hand, "So, why did you ask if I went to Antarctica?" Amelia asked, raising a brow. Hiro felt his cheeks redden, embarrassed. He didn't exactly come up with a reason yet.

"No reason! Just curious as to where you came from, 'tis all!" Hiro replied, as now he was the nervous one.

"I came from Vietnami." Amelia replied(1).

"Oh. I-I see! Well, I'll let you get back to your rough sketches!" Hiro said, chuckling nervously. Amelia nodded and watched as he ran off into his lab, shutting the door. Amelia rose a brow, but opened her notebook again; What was wrong with Hiro?

* * *

**Later the same day; 2:30 PM**

* * *

"Welcome home, Aims!" Mizu said excitedly. Amelia bit her lip; Ever since they found out about Amelia's powers yesterday, Mizu had been staying up all night drawing on her sketch pad.

"Did you take that long nap I told you to do?" Amelia asked, throwing the messenger bag onto the beige recliner, and sitting on the couch. Mizu nodded, grinning,

"Yeah! I like to live dangerously, you know that, Aims!" Mizu replied excitedly, humming as she grabbed the sketchpad off the coffee table.

"Yeah, if living 'dangerously' meaning that one time you rock climbed the gym wall thingy's without permission, I doubt living dangerously is your forte." Amelia replied, recalling the time Mizu was dared by another guy in their gym class to climb the fake rock climb thingy's on the gym wall while the teacher was bringing a kid into the nurse's, which she happily obliged to do so. It was only when she was on the top step did the fall due to the teacher shouting at her. She was lucky to make it out with only a broken wrist when she landed on said wrist. Mizu sent her a glare while Amelia chuckled,

"It's finished, anyways." Mizu simply said, throwing the sketchpad at Amelia. Amelia squeaked and held out her hands, and once again the sketchbook stopped in midair.

"Could you stop doing that!? I don't want to get another migraine!" Amelia cried, angry. She grabbed it out of the air before it hit the coffee table and looked at the sketch. "And you're still not a tailor or a fashion designer... Why?"

"Just bloody look at it!" Mizu said, grinning. Amelia sighed and looked at it. The drawn mannequin had a purple dress on, though it wasn't too short nor was it too long. Just a few inches above the knee, it was, with black shorts under it. It also had white knee-high sole-flat boots, and then there was a drawn head with hair and eyes, which were both purple. It looked like something right out of _Sailor Moon_ or some other magical girl series, though it wasn't nearly as revealing as many are. There was a circle beside the hair and eyes, which made Amelia's eyes widen and she connected two and two together;

_It was the butterfly pin. _

* * *

**Dun... Dun... Dun...? /shot/**

**Yep, that's Amelia's outfit! Though trust me, even if she does don the costume she's still going to have problems, like her migraines and not really being able to control her powers sometimes, etc.**

**I probably won't bring out Super Amelia until the last chapter (which isn't really the last chapter...) Like I said after this fanfic gets 10 chapters I'll go back to working on TSOS. I left it on a huge cliffhanger, so, yeah ^^;**

**Also to just quickly explain why Mizu is so eager for Amelia in the first place is that she thinks it's cool that Amelia has powers, and with the right attitude and control she could become said superhero. I also haven't picked out a name yet for Amelia's superheroine side, so...**

**(1) A combination (or a portmanteau) of Miami and Vietnam XD (Like I said, Amelia is half-Vietnamese, so...)**

**Peace!**


	9. Lucky Cat Cafe

**An update a day late!**

**Whew! **

**Yeah, I fell asleep on the couch yesterday and didn't wake up till 6, which is because dinner was ready, and by the time I got onto here it was already 7. And parental lock during the weekdays is 9, so...**

**This won't happen often, so don't worry!**

**Also I got a lot of comments asking/saying how the butterfly pin fits in with all of this. Please, go re-read chapter 4, "The Butterfly Pin", it explains it in the middle of it. You'll know it when you see it. **

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

**May 31st, 2:30 PM**

* * *

"You really want me to become a heroine..." Amelia muttered, looking at Mizu. Mizu chuckled nervously,

"Well, yeah. Just wanna push you in the right direction!" Mizu chuckled, oddly enough her voice was laced with nerves. Amelia rose a brow, but chose to ignore it. Mizu could be strange sometimes.

"Alrighty then... Well, I guess I'll have to upgrade my pin, huh? Mizu smiled at that.

* * *

**April 1st, 3:30 PM**

* * *

After a long day of college, Amelia decided to walk around town and get more acquainted to it. Last time she saw it in 2015, it was relatively a bit more smaller and less technologically advanced than it was now. She had her messenger bag over her shoulder, $20 bucks and the same old textbook from earlier in there, with her planner and notebook with a sharpened pencil. Just in case she floats away again; She really didn't need anymore screaming people, it gave her a migraine. She kept walking down the busy streets, people walking up and down the sidewalks, cherry blossom petals flowing about, the same summer-like breeze back. It filled Amelia with a certain warmth she couldn't describe, like she _wanted_ to stay in the future, like she _belonged _there. But she shook off those feelings; She wanted to live a normal life, she missed her missing father and Canada-gone mother. Amelia bit her lip as she thought of her parents and siblings; What were they thinking now? Did they forget about her? Did they even miss her anymore? But she once again shook the feelings off again, as last thing she needed was a migraine, emotional controlled freak accident to happen again. Plus, she was one of those happy-go-lucky girls. Though she will be serious when needed, she's relatively very mellow and cheerful about everything. Hearing her stomach grumble suddenly threw her out of her speeding thoughts, and she blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh jeez." Amelia muttered, rubbing her hungry stomach. She started to go a bit faster down the sidewalk to look for a Cafe or something. And that's exactly what she found. "Lucky Cat Cafe?" Amelia uttered, looking at the sign. It looked so un-technological, it looking like a normal house from 2015, though obviously it wasn't, as she saw through the cafe windows, noticing that the cafe was half-full of people. Amelia walked inside the cafe, the bell on the door chiming, signaling that a customer has entered. Amelia quickly fell in love with the smells of the tiny cafe, her sweet tooth becoming more and more active as she walked up to the counter, a middle-aged woman standing behind said counter.

"Hello! Welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe!" The lady said, her voice having a slight tired undertone, but was mostly upbeat and happy. Amelia couldn't help but smile too, "What would you like?"

"Hmmm..." Amelia muttered, "I'll take some cotton candy ice cream!" Amelia said, her eyes shining as she spotted her favorite ice cream. It had been 18 years since she had it, obviously. The woman smiled and made her a cone ("Two scoops, please!"), and Amelia payed for it. After getting her change, she sat down at a table, licking the cone. After a few minutes she got up, full and content. But during that time she realized that Mizu can't take care of her forever.

_"Maybe I could get a job here! It'll be like a paradise to me! Thankfully I've had experience... But this might be a family-run cafe... But it can't hurt to try!"_

"Hey, miss?" Amelia asked, and the lady turned around from talking to a smaller figure who was also behind the counter. Amelia's eyes slightly widened in surprise as she saw the familiar tufts of black, messy hair. "Hiro?"

"Amy?" Hiro asked, walking out from behind his aunt.

"Hey!" Amelia greeted happily.

"You two know each other?" The other lady said, a mischievous twinkle appearing in her eyes. Hiro caught that quickly and blushed in embarrassment, while Amelia was oblivious to it and smiled,

"Yeah! I'm the new girl, Amelia Francese." Amelia replied, and the other lady smiled,

"Oh! You're Amy! Hi, I'm Hiro's aunt, Cassidy! But call me Cass." Aunt Cass said, and Amelia felt a pang of familiarity. But she shook it off as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Alright!" Amelia replied, grinning. "Oh, also, Cass. I was wondering if you needed extra help." Amelia asked, and Cass giggled,

"Oh, it's alright. You don't need to work for me if you really don't want to."

"I do! You just seem so exhausted and all." Amelia replied, smiling slightly.

"Alrighty then. You're officially hired!" Amelia rose a brow at that,

"Don't I need to fill out a resume or at least have an interview?" Amelia asked.

"Any friend of Hiro is a friend of mine. Plus, with all the good things he's been saying, you seem like a worker!" Amelia chuckled,

"You talk about me, Hiro?" Hiro bit his lip, his embarrassment blush getting a bit darker.

"It's only because I was just so amazed with the butterfly pin." Hiro muttered, and Amelia giggled, making his blush darker than before.

"I'll be here tomorrow, then!" Amelia said, smiling, then proceeded to leave the cafe, leaving a red faced Hiro and a chuckling Cass. But Amelia had to wonder,

_"Haven't I heard that name before?"_

* * *

"I got it!" Mizu cheered, which made Amelia jump off the couch, her homework papers flying everywhere.

"What do you got?" Amelia asked, her pencil wedging itself into the wall due to Amelia being scared half to death. Thankfully the kids were outside in the backyard, so Mizu simply pulled the pencil out. After throwing it at Amelia, who caught it with her powers, cheered again,

"You're superheroine name!"

"Alrighty then, shoot." Amelia said, sighing. Maybe for just 5 minutes she would have a break from this whole "superheroine" thing. Sure, she was just as excited as Mizu to do this, but hearing about it ever since yesterday was making her migraines worse as she felt a bit nervous.

"It's Boum Vang from now on!

"Boum Vang... I love it." Amelia said, pondering on what it meant. She chuckled mentally at it's meaning after she remembered; It was a nursery rhyme her dad sang to her when she was younger. She smiled softly, remembering that memory fondly. But she shook of the depression that grew inside her, and she smiled again.

* * *

**Boum Vang- "Yellow Butterfly", it's a nursery rhyme. Look it up! (Shingeki no Giang Tien told me about it :))**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Whew! Amelia's got a job at the Lucky Cat Cafe now! Which means more fluff to come! And plus, next chapter is Tien's debut! **

**Peace!**


	10. Scene of the Crime

**Froggen- Actually, to my general knowledge I never mentioned Mizu's age, and I have mentioned that her mother is in Canada while her father is MIA. I'm not trying to be rude, but yeah ^^; I might as well confirm it now, Mizu is actually 33 (this story takes place in 2033, one year after the events of BH6.) now. Her birthday is February, so...**

**She had Mei a year after she got married to James, in 2022, and had Peter two years later, in 2024 (He just turned 10 in January)**

**Bkshp95- Well, when you're chronically frozen for 18 years you tend to forget the little things. And like I said, she isn't too fond of middle names because it seems like you have two names. It's pretty hard to explain XD. And possibly...? *troll***

**Ahem, anyways, I don't own BH6, I only own my OCs! **

* * *

**April 2nd, 3:30 PM**

* * *

**_"The doves have died, the lovers have lied."_**

Amelia hummed along to the music that blasted through the speakers of the lab in the basement, putting the finishing touches on the upgrade in her butterfly pin. It wasn't too hard to do so, making it so she could also scan pictures and become whatever the picture held. Grabbing a picture of a model she randomly picked out of a magazine and cut it out, she set it down on the lab table. She finished up the final touches, and put on the butterfly pin. She clicked the antenna and the invisible scanner scanned the picture. She once again glowed, and became taller and more sexy, and she blushed, looking at herself in the mirror. She now had long bouncy brown hair, stormy gray eyes, and wore a strapless red-orange dress with 5-inch heels. She especially blushed as she realized that she was endowed pretty well, the huge knockers were at least an E-cup, clashing with her smaller B-cup. Her blush darkened as Mizu came down the stairs, immediately laughing at Amelia's predicament.

"Sheesh, Aims! Didn't know you had it in you!" Mizu laughed, and Amelia's face got darker. She clicked the antenna again, becoming her 14-year-old self, shivering at the thought. The model's back must hurt a lot most of the time!

"Remind me to never use," Amelia quickly looked at the model's name, "Harper Fierce ever again!" Amelia cried. Mizu only laughed, tears coming out of her eyes. Amelia glared at her older friend, and Mizu wiped the tears away.

"Right, right. So, the picture thing works now?" Mizu asked, trying to get over her laughing spell. Amelia nodded, and Mizu chuckled. Amelia then grabbed the sketchbook off another table, and put it on the table. She quickly scanned it, clicking one of the butterfly's wings so it would be saved in the database. She suddenly glowed again, becoming Boum Vang. "Wow!" They also had included black fingerless gloves, and now Amelia was Boum Vang. She smiled, and levitated a pen that was on the table, making it spin in the air. "Nice!"

"Thanks!" And then clicked the antenna on the pin, once again becoming her old self. She took the pin off, putting it into her pocket. She was wearing an old white camisole under a black vest, skinny jeans, and her usual tennis shoes and blue-framed glasses.

"Oh, aren't you going to be late?" Mizu asked, looking at the time. Amelia squeaked as she did too; Late on the first day! That wasn't like her! Amelia bounded up the stairs, rushing past the siblings, who were playing on their Xbox. They gave Amelia odd looks, though chose to ignore her, remembering that she got a part-time job.

"You can borrow my bike." Mei said as Amelia was half-way through the door, messenger bag with the usual stuff (textbook, notebook, pencil, "girly things", Advil, and some pocket money), and Amelia only nodded as she grabbed Mei's helmet, rushing out the door. Mizu chuckled as she walked back up the stairs, watching Amelia rush off.

"Our third cousin is weird." Peter said simply, his eyes glued to the TV as he started to build a house in _Minecraft_ and Mei did so too. They always had a game where they built houses and then after that was done and getting weapons and armor, they'd have an annual fight in the game to choose which house would blow up and which one was the leader. Mei usually won, but Peter did have his moments too.

"I know. Now, one more hour, guys! Then you have to play outside!" And the two kids only said "Yeah, yeah".

* * *

Amelia was speeding down the sidewalk on the bike, pushing her glasses up on her nose occasionally. Before she sped off she had managed to throw her hair into a messy bun, as when her hair flew out behind her it bothered her, as it would also always go into her face. Her bag was in the bike basket, and the helmet was also firmly placed on her head. Dodging random people ("Sorry, excuse me! Going to be late!")("Get out of the way!""Hey! These were my favorite pair of heels!"), she finally got to the cafe in record time. She jumped off the bike, rolling it into the bike rack. She unbuckled her helmet and threw it into the basket, grabbing her messenger bag. After chaining up said bike, she ran in, panting.

"Ah, Amy! Just on time!" Aunt Cass said, smiling at the tired figure of the girl. Amelia grinned at the older woman, sweat pouring down her face, regretting that she wore skinny jeans. Skinny jeans, in fact, weren't her forte. But they were the only jeans she hadn't used, so she reluctantly put them on. She thanked her lucky stars deep down inside that she was going shopping after college on Monday. Aunt Cass went into the kitchen and came out a moment later with a bottle of water. Amelia walked up to Aunt Cass, taking the bottle, uttering a breathy "thank you", and unscrewed the top, taking a huge gulp. "You ok? Wanna sit down for a moment?" Aunt Cass asked, concerned for her. Amelia shook her head, stretching.

"I'm fine. Just went a little too fast on my third cousin's bike, 'tis all." Amelia said, managing to grasp her breath, and she let out a deep breath. Aunt Cass smiled and opened the bottom door that led to behind the counter. Amelia walked behind it, listening to the simple instructions.

"All you have to do today is run the cash register. Hiro is with his friends, so you're on your own for now." Aunt Cass said, grinning nervously. Amelia nodded, though for some reason she felt... _disappointed_, like she wanted to see Hiro again. But she shook that feeling off, letting determination fill her. She wasn't going to let Cass down!

* * *

After a long day, Amelia biked home. It was pretty dark outside, it being 8:00 PM. Amelia hummed the song from earlier as she was only a yard away from the cafe. Luckily Mei had a built in flashlight on the bike, so seeing wasn't so hard as Amelia thought. She let her thoughts wander as she went down the road, the city still quite alive but not as alive as in the morning. People still roamed the sidewalks, and cars still raced past. Suddenly she heard a crash, and she almost fell off her bike in surprise and shock. The sound had come out of nowhere, so obviously she was in surprise and shock. She looked around, and people just kept on walking, not paying attention. Amelia turned the bike around, going towards where the sound came from. She widened her eyes in shock as she saw through the Lucky Cat's windows, the street oddly desolate and lonely. She heard shouts of fear inside, and saw Aunt Cass being held at gunpoint as three men robbed her. Amelia tightened her grip on the bike's handlebars, and quickly went into an alleyway, grabbing her butterfly pin. Putting it on, she clicked the other butterfly's wing. The same glow surrounded her, and she had become Tien.

"Don't worry Cass..." Amelia said, swiping her hand over the pin, making it blend in with her clothes, "I'll save you!"

* * *

**FIGHT SCENE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN! /shot/**

**Which probably won't come out for a bit, since now I have to shift gears back to TSOS.**

**Also sorry if this seems rushed! This is all I could think up -3-**

**Thanks for the nice comments, guys! 51 comments, though!? Man, this is way more popular, at least in comment statistics, than TSOS XD. 58 supports in all!? Thanks guys! **

**Peace!**


	11. Boum Vang

**I know I said I would update TSOS first, but since I nearly have bloody 70 COMMENTS in under A MONTH (Like holy crap I didn't expect this XD), I decided to celebrate with a new chapter! **

**This chapter is also dedicated to "Shingeki no Giang Tien" for the superheroine name! I know "Tien" is the one I picked earlier, but this one seems much more fitting. From now on, Amelia's alter ego name is "Boum Vang", or "Yellow Butterfly". It's a nursery rhyme. But her middle name is still Tien, don't worry. I know her initial alter ego color is purple (to blend in with the night), but think of it personality-wise. Yellow is always associated with happiness, so...**

**DreamLightMin- Thanks! I couldn't tell with her slight accent ^^;**

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs! **

* * *

"Aunt Cass, what's-" Hiro asked as he came down the stairs, and then saw the armed men. Ah, yes, after Amelia left, he had finally came home after working with his friends. After his aunt kissed him goodnight, he brought the case with Baymax upstairs.

"別の人質事件! は、アース、子供に!"(1) The man, who seemed to be the leader, yelled. In San Fransokyo everyone knew Japanese. If you didn't, you wouldn't understand half of the population. So, obviously Hiro got on the ground, terrified.

"Leave them alone!" Amelia called as she slam opened the door. The three men turned and immediately laughed at her,

"それがオタクの!"(2) Another said, laughing.

"あなたが死ぬことをしない限り、離れコスプレイヤーを行く!"(3) The last said, and they all pointed their guns at her. Amelia's eyes narrowed in determination as Aunt Cass gasped, fearing for the girl's life.

"私はコスプレイヤーないんだ！私はBoumヴァンヴィエンだし、私は女性をC-保存するためにここにいる!"(4) Amelia yelled, thanking her lucky stars that the school made all of their students learn Japanese in Elementary school.

"その後ファイン、コスプレイヤー！死ぬ準備をしなさい！!"(5) The leader growled, and they all shot at her. She suddenly felt frozen in place, holding up her right hand just at the right second. All the bullets stopped just inches from her, and they all looked at her, astonished. Aunt Cass also looked on with a confused face, wondering why she wasn't bleeding.

"私は女の子と運命についての話をしていたの!"(6) The leader cried as the bullets turned and shot at them. Hiro stood up and looked in awe at the purple-clad girl. Who was she?

The bullets all hit them in their arms, making them shout in pain. Amelia bit her lip, guilt overriding her. But then she realized something. Destiny? Wasn't she the one...

She didn't have time to mull it over as they all pushed past her, running off with only $50 bucks. Amelia ran up to the counter,

"You two alright?" She asked, covering her voice with a fake British accent. Aunt Cass only nodded slowly while Hiro looked at her confused.

"Who are you? Are you a cosplayer?" He asked, and Amelia grumbled,

"No. I'm Boum Vang." Amelia explained, walking away.

"Wait! H-How..." Aunt Cass trailed off as Amelia left, calling out,

"Call it magic!"

* * *

After that, Amelia got out of the outfit and was now sitting down on the steps of Mizu's house, not ready to go inside yet. She felt her hair, which was now down, breeze through the light air as a few cherry blossom petals flew past. She sighed, enjoying the peaceful night.

"Destiny... She was the woman at the convention... She couldn't have.. Right?" She asked to herself, getting up and going into the house.

"Amelia Tien Francis! Where were you!?" Mizu asked angrily. Amelia sighed and sat on the couch, putting her chin into the palm of her hands. Mizu's eyes softened, and she sat down next to Amelia. "What happened?"

"I saved someone." Amelia said, and Mizu's eyes lit up.

"You saved someone!? That's awesome! Gurl, you be off the hook!" Mizu squealed. Amelia sighed again,

"But I think I also found out who gave me Telekinesis."

"Cool! Who is it?"

"A woman I met at the convention, Destiny. She didn't seem too suspicious, but now I know why she was there. But why would she give me these powers?" Amelia asked, looking at her hands as a coaster on the coffee table rose up. Mizu reacted quickly, grabbing the coaster and putting it under a large book.

"Don't be depressed, Aims. It'll just give you another migraine and make you feel worse." Mizu said, and Amelia only nodded, yawning,

"I'm kinda scared... What if these powers are for evil?"

"Seeing in what direction you're going in, I'm pretty sure it was for good! Call it fate!" Mizu said happily, though for some reason Amelia heard her voice be laced with nerves again.

"What's wrong, Mizu?"

"N-Nothing!" Mizu said, and then patted Amelia's back, "You should go to bed, alright?"

"Ok... But I will figure out why you're so nervous all of a sudden!" Amelia exclaimed, and huffed up the stairs, going into her bedroom. Mizu sighed, looking at a yearbook from 2018.

"if only you knew, Aims... If only you knew..." Mizu muttered, and went to bed herself.

* * *

**April 3rd, 12:30 PM**

* * *

"Hey, Amelia, did you hear about the new superheroine?" Hiro asked out of the blue while they were at lunch. Amelia coughed, pounding her chest as she slightly choked on her salad. "You alright?"

"I'm fine!" Amelia chuckled nervously as she regained her breath, munching on the salad bit that she was choking a few seconds ago.

"She's all over the news." Hiro said, and clicked the play button on a tablet he had.

_**"And last night the Lucky Cat Cafe was being robbed, but a young cosplayer by the name of 'Boum Vang' appeared and saved all of them. Apparently, she was using Telekinesis."**_

_**"I was just sweeping up the floors when I heard the door slam open. Before I could even say 'Sorry, we're closed' they pulled out guns on me. The worse thing about this was my nephew was here when this happened. I decided instead of fight back for my life I complied to their wishes. I thank my lucky stars that Boum Vang came and saved us last night. Without her I'd probably be in the hospital." **_Aunt Cass had claimed, smiling, though her eyes showed signs of not sleeping. Bags were under her eyes and all. After a few more seconds of the three robbers faces and a few more seconds of how to contact them if they had any information, the video ended there, and Amelia felt happiness well up inside of her.

"She seems cool." Amelia replied, finishing her salad. Hiro nodded,

"I just wish I got to know her better. She seems really cool, like Big Hero 6." Hiro complimented, and Amelia felt a blush creeping up onto her face, though she didn't know why. Maybe it was just because of the compliment. Yeah, because of the compliment...

"She does seem cool! I wish she could work with Big Hero 6. It would be cool to see her with them." Amelia replied, smiling, though deep down inside she wasn't too keen on the idea. Sure, being a vigilante was awesome and no one knew what she looked like or whatever. But working with big names like "Big Hero 6" just felt like a huge stage show. She'd be really hesitant to fight crime then, with everyone cheering her name or something silly like that. It was just like when she got stage fright.

* * *

_A six-year-old Amelia stood up on stage in a flower costume as her preschool class did their routine that they practiced. The kid that she had a small childhood crush on was dancing with her, smiling as they sang the lyrics to the song. Suddenly Amelia got pretty woozy under his gaze, butterflies flying all around her stomach, and tripped, making her fall onto him, which made everyone else fall. Yes, a cliche, but on that day let's just say that Amelia lost a ton of her confidence that she took years to get back. Even then, she still has stage fright to this day. Especially since people used to call her "Trippy Pippy" after it._

* * *

"Amy? Amelia...?" Hiro asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Amelia shook her head and pushed her glasses up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hnm?" Amelia muttered, fixing her glasses,

"The bell rang, Amy. Time to go back to class." Hiro said. Amelia widened her eyes as she realized that she had been daydreaming for _3 minutes! _She squeaked, embarrassed, and got up, throwing her lunch away. "You alright?"

"I'm fine! J-Just a memory I had!" Amelia said, blushing again, but this time in embarrassment. Hiro only nodded, raising his brow, giving her a look that practically said "I will find out why you were stuttering and daydreaming." Amelia only grinned back, nervous.

* * *

**Some fluff at the end! Whew!**

**Is it bad when I say that Hiro and Amelia (Or should I say, Airo/Himelia...?) has more chemistry than Liro? XD (like seriously, it's way more easier to write fluff with them than with Luna and Hiro...)**

**HERE WE GO, 1-6**

**(1) Another hostage! Get on the ground, kid!**

**(2) It's an otaku! **

**(3) Go away, cosplayer, unless you want to die!**

**(4) I'm not a cosplayer! I'm Boum Vang, and I'm here to save C- the lady!**

**(5) Fine then, cosplayer! Get ready to die!**

**(6) I-It's that one girl that Destiny was talking about!**

**YEP. THEY BE KNOWIN' "DESTINY". **

**(But how...) **

**Also as sad as this sounds (Not really XD) I don't know Japanese, unless "baka", "kawaii", and other well-known weeabo terms count XD (Don't worry guys I'm not a weeabo...), So I had to use translators. I BE MURICAN, NOT JAPANESE! Sorry if the translations are wrong! X(**

**Peace!**


	12. Memories

**Now that I've updated TSOS, it's time to update this!**

**Oh, by the way, if anybody's interested, the two songs (One from chapter 10, and one obviously from here) are both by The Hush Sound, a great band that has found a place in my heart ^^. The chap. 10 song was "Wine Red" and this one is "Molasses". They're both pretty sweet songs. Check the band out all together!**

**Sam726- Thanks for the heads up! I fixed it!**

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

**_"You are made out of sugar, milk, and molasses. So little darlin', you attract all the bees~." _**

Amelia hummed along with the music as she worked on her time machine in her lab. Yes, after some self encouragement, she asked Krystal for a private lab. Krystal happily obliged, excited for Amelia's project. Today Krystal had hot pink hair with some traces of her red hair, and her green eyes still sparkled. She claimed that her original brown hair was just too boring for her, and she decided to always change the hair color every day, unless something important was going on of course. But she always kept the same freckles and bangles that bangled on her wrist whenever she moved. Amelia snapped along to the funky beat as she sketched a bit more, holding the paper down with her elbow.

"Hmmm..." Amelia hummed, her mind elsewhere.

_"Destiny... What are your motives?"_ Amelia wondered, messing up her sketch as someone opened her door. Amelia squeaked, her reflex's made her pen float and zoom towards the person who opened the door. The person ducked, biting his lip. Amelia blushed darkly in embarrassment as she saw Hiro, ducking down.

"Oh, sheesh! Hiro, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, Amy. It's my fault that I startled you," Hiro chuckled nervously, "But how did you throw that pen? I didn't see you pick it up..."

"I had it in my other hand!" Amelia quickly lied, and Hiro didn't question it, though he did raise a brow. Amelia grinned nervously, and groaned as she looked at her messed up sketch.

"So, what are you making?"

"It's top secret, silly." Amelia said, erasing the extra pencil work, and tapping the hole that was ripped from the pencil's quick motion when she was startled.

"Sorry about that, by the way." Hiro said, nodding at her "top secret" project. Amelia nodded, smiling as she fixed it.

"Though, I should draw blueprints by tomorrow. I'm almost finished, after all." Amelia muttered. Hiro only nodded in response,

"So, Amy, I want to get to know you better..." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his neck. Amelia smiled, closing her notebook.

"Alright!" Amelia said, spinning to face him, "What do you want to know?" Hiro grabbed the other chair that was in there and sat in front of her. Amelia felt the blood rush to her face, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was hot in here?

Yeah, it was definitely hot in there.

"How was life in Vietnami?" Hiro asked, and Amelia bit her lip,

"Really hot, but it was still nice all around." Amelia replied, trying to remember the time when she actually did go to Vietnami, but it was when she was 8, and it was so many years ago, quite literary. Hiro nodded,

"Why did you move up here?" Hiro asked.

"Two reasons... One, I really wanted to go to college, and two..." Amelia looked down at the ground, "My parents are getting divorced in a few months. But they're still fighting in court about who's going to get custody over me..." Hiro widened his eyes, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh sheesh, sorry I asked..." Hiro replied, and Amelia nodded, trying to make it look like she was fighting back tears. Hiro gasped and hugged her, making her blush darken. "D-Don't cry!"

"I-I'm fine, Hiro..." Amelia said, pushing him away.

The two talked for about a half-an-hour, talking about their experiences and adventures. Though, Hiro obviously left out the part about Big Hero 6 and Tadashi dying. They weren't that close, and Hiro wasn't too sure if he could trust her, at least not yet.

* * *

After that, Hiro went back to his lab. Taking off a small piece of plastic off his fingertip, he placed it in a petri dish, planning to give it to Baymax later. He had managed to get a scan on Amelia's DNA, as Baymax was still charging when he finally wanted to do the experiment. He could tell she was lying, at least 95% of the time. He lied enough times in his own lifetime, and he could tell if someone was lying or not. He grabbed Baymax's charging station (Baymax was in there, of course) and left for the day, since college ended an hour ago. Amelia also left, bringing her messenger bag.

"Bye Hiro!" Amelia called, walking away.

"Bye Amy!" Hiro called back, and they walked in opposite directions. Amelia decided to take it easy and once again explore for a bit. She hummed to herself as she walked down main street, miles away from the suburbs. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had been staying up late at night to finish her sketches, trying to figure out how it would work.

"Wait..." She muttered, a glimmer appearing in her eyes. Why didn't she notice this before!?

She started to run quickly down the sidewalk, pushing past people as she headed towards the crumbling lab. Running down the alleyway just as she got there, she ran inside, not bothering to close the door. She slowed to a stop as she stood in front of a familiar office. Opening the door, she quickly saw that it was barely crumbling in there. Thanking her lucky stars, she hoped deep down inside that her father left some blueprints for the time machine they were going to build. She walked up to a filing cabinet and grabbed the key that was in a secret compartment. Unlocking it and sliding it open, she coughed as dust floated out of it, and some bugs that managed to crawl their way into the drawer crawled out, making Amelia gag.

"Oh gosh, dad I hope you left something in here..." She muttered, looking through the dusty and yellowish papers. Suddenly spotting a file, she pulled it out and smiled. 'TIME MACHINE PLANS' was scrawled in her father's handwriting over the file, and there was clearly a blueprint inside of it, seeing the faded blue paper. It was ripped and was now a lighter shade of blue due to age. She put it into her bag, deciding to keep her sketches just in case she failed somehow. Walking out of the lab, she nearly tripped as something fell off the shelf, which had somehow came off it's bolt. She quickly realized that it was glass, and jumped back squeaking as it hit the floor, smashing to pieces. She bit her lip as she spotted something that managed to stay intact from the impact. Picking it up with her Telekinesis, she brung it over to herself. She grabbed it out of midair, tears rushing to her eyes as she realized that it was a picture frame. It was of course faded from age and had a rip in it from the fall, but it still clearly showed her father, her siblings, and her mother when they were in Vietnami.

_"Don't worry, family... I'll be back before you know it..." _Amelia thought, the tears falling, hitting the picture. She swept away the glass with her foot, and took the picture out of the broken frame, placing it in her bag. Before she left, she noticed something sparkling beneath the split desk. She bent down and picked it up, seeing that it was her mother's locket.

"Mom... Why is your locket here?" Amelia asked no one, opening it. She gasped as she saw insane scrawling beside the small heart-shaped picture. It was of her, when she was three, along with her parents and siblings. "The yearly family picture..." She tried to translate the messy scrawl, but couldn't make it out. Putting it in her pocket, she quickly pulled out the picture. She looked at the back, seeing the same insane scrawl. Clearly her father started to lose his mind as the years went back. The tears fell faster and more smoothly as she cried out; It was all her fault that her father went insane. She felt guilt riddle her mind as she stumbled out of the lab, more determined than ever to go back into the past and save her father's sanity.

_"Choose wisely~" _A voice rang out in her head, and she looked around, widening her eyes in surprise.

"Who the _hell _is there!?" Amelia cried, letting a swear, which she never does, slip. Frustration and depression had already clouded her mind as things from the alleyway came up next to her as her hands glowed purple. The voice was familiar, though it wasn't. It was hard to explain, especially with her clouded judgement.

_"Oh~ Touchy, touchy. Well, really you shouldn't worry about me right now." _

"And why the hell not!? You just came out of nowhere!" Amelia cried as a trash can lid flew past her, smashing and denting into the brick building that partially surrounded the old lab.

_"Well, I just heard that one of my friends is uptown~" _It was true; Two seconds later, yards away from Amelia's position, a building caught fire. Amelia cried out in shock as she fell down, hearing people screaming. _"You should go put those new little powers to use, yes?~"_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

**Is Amelia going insane herself...? Or is someone trying to get to her...?**

**DUN DUN DUNNN, AGAIN! Hiro is getting closer to her true past!**

**SUPER PERSON VS. SUPER PERSON, AWH YEAH! /shot/ (What, did you really think that there weren't any other supers other than "Destiny" and Aims? Hahahahaha /shot again/)**

**Sorry, long day, and plus I await happily as I await snack time. GELATO~! **

**Ahem, sorry ^^;. **

**Fight scene next chapter!**

**LET THE FEELS BE WITH YOU!**

**Peace! **


	13. Falling

**Update! Woot woot!**

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

Amelia ran out of the alleyway, ergency grasping her mind. A skyscraper was on fire, some of it already falling apart. Amelia narrowed her eyes, running back into the alleyway. She grabbed the butterfly pin from her pocket and put it on, quickly clicking the antenna and transforming into Boum Vang. She bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists, jumping off the ground and floating. She quickly floated up to the top of the building that she hit with the lid earlier, and landed.

"So, you finally show up." A male voice said behind Amelia, and Amelia turned, finding a guy with charcoal black hair, dark green eyes with flecks of blue, and had a jumpsuit on, and Amelia also took in that he had a huge scar running from his left temple all the way down to the right part of his chin. His hands were glowing reddish-orange, some sort of glint in his eyes. Amelia narrowed her eyes at him and ran towards him, and he laughed as he simply stepped out of the way, Amelia only punching air. "Sorry, princess, seems like you're too slow." He teased, and shot fire out the palm of his hand!

"Whoa!" Amelia squeaked, just missing the fire. "Wait, you caused this!?"

"All in a day's work." He smiled twistedly, jumping off the building. Amelia ran up to the edge to watch him fly off with his fire power, and Amelia gasped,

"Wait, he has pyrokinesis... Maybe if I used my telekinesis..." Amelia muttered to herself. Suddenly a yellow plate-like projectile flew past her, just missing her cheek. Amelia squeaked and fell on her bottom, but quickly got up as she saw that Big Hero 6 had arrived.

"GoGo, it's alright. She's Boum Vang, the girl on the news!" The smaller one that was in purple-clad armor exclaimed, and the slightly taller yellow-clad armor girl only nodded.

"Big Hero 6..." Amelia said under her breath, amazed. But it was short lived as Amelia heard more screams from down below. More firey chunks of the building fell down into the road below, and Amelia jumped off the building, landing on the fire escape. She stumbled and held herself up, not used to jumping from such a height. It obviously wasn't too high that she could die or break her bones or something, but the highest thing she had ever jumped off was the bleachers, and they were only about a foot or so (or less. She couldn't really remember) off the ground. "If that building falls, there could be more casualties than we account for. We gotta put the priority of the civilians and the fire first before we go after hot head."

"And who died and made you in charge?" GoGo asked.

"No one, to my general knowledge. But I do have a plan, and if you follow it I can probably end this guy's reign before it even begins." Amelia replied, jumping down to the next part of the fire escape, and then sliding down the ladder. GoGo huffed but said no more as the team also got off the roof, "Now, here's the plan..."

* * *

_"I can't believe that BH6 has been Hiro and his friends this whole time..." _Amelia thought as they executed the plan. It involved a fire hydrant, and distractions. Obviously most people saw them up above or a few feet away, so no one really ever got a good look at them. But since Amelia has been very close to Hiro and Baymax, who were currently flying her up to where the pyrokinesis guy was, she got a pretty good look at them. She didn't think her powers would be able to carry herself this far up, that's why she's using their help. Down below, GoGo and Fred, who were the one's who had full body armor on other than Hiro and Baymax, went to go inside to evacuate any other civilians that they could. Honey and Wasabi, on the other hand, also helped people get farther away just in case the building's structure fell more, or worse, the whole building fell entirely.

"Alright, are you sure you can do this?" Hiro asked her as Amelia stood up on Baymax as he flew flat, and she nodded. Wobbling but keeping her balance, she hopped off on the building beside the other, which was a bit more taller than the burning one beside it. She held onto the antenna that was on top of the building, as it had no flat roof. Biting her lip, trying to keep herself balanced on the small slab of land she had before it spiraled down into the actual building, she called out,

"Hey, hot head!" The man, who held himself up with his fire power, turning, smirking,

"Ah, Boum Vang," He said, getting closer to her. Amelia held on tighter to the antenna, and his smirk grew wider, "I see you're barely hanging on. I thought for a butterfly with such an attitude, you'd be able to fly by yourself."

"Don't get so cocky! Why did you do this!?" Amelia growled. He only laughed,

"To get your attention, of course. And to cause a little trouble for our enjoyment."

"Our?"

"Oh~ I said too much. Silly me." He said, and lighted his hand on fire. He threw the fireball at Amelia's feet, and she quickly felt the hot flames licking at her boots. But she stayed steady, though nervous and a bit scared. She only stepped away, trying to get away from the fire. "Isn't that cute. The little frozen butterfly is scared of a little fire." It's then that Amelia realized that she had heard his voice somewhere. The memory was so foreign, yet so familiar. It dawned on her,

"Wait..." She wasn't able to think on it for too long as the fire grew longer, once again getting too close for comfort.

"Boum Vang! Catch!" Hiro shouted. Throwing the huge container at her, she held out her hand, using her telekinesis to hold it up.

"Is that a present?" He laughed, seeing that it was water, "You really want me to fall, huh? Can you even get the top off? With your basic level, you can't even fly that far. And even if you could get the top off, you'd still fall because you'd be using both hands." Amelia narrowed her eyes, and clenched her hand into a fist, trying to ignore her migraine as it came. She bit her lip as it was excruciating, the migraine hitting her harder than it ever did. But she continued on, and managed to just open the cover just 3/4's of the way. "Very cute."

"Thanks for the compliment, hot head." Amelia said, and threw the container at him. Suddenly it dawned on him as well that the top flew off with such force, it nearly hit Amelia in the head. It splashed over him, drenching him from head to toe. He growled, his powers fading.

"You little-" And he flew towards her just as his powers disappeared, weak from the water. Amelia groaned, weak herself from the migraine. He grabbed onto her ankle, making her slip. She squeaked, but held onto the small slab.

"Boum Vang!" Hiro shouted, and Baymax tried to get closer, seeing her elevated heartbeat. But somehow they couldn't get closer, like an invisible force holding them back...

Amelia screamed as she held onto the slab, trying to kick hot head off.

"You're the one going down in this situation." He shouted, and then, threw one last fireball at her hands. Amelia felt her fingers get burned, but only for a second. She silently thanked her lucky stars that her nails were the only things that were burned. But she also cursed them as she felt herself free-falling. The guy only smirked as he let go of her ankle, turning invisible as he fell farther.

_"Wow. Not even here in 2033 for a whole month and I'm already gonna die. At least I'll see grandma again... What a way to die, idiot."_ Amelia mused, and closed her eyes, memories flashing through her mind.

_**"BUT YOU'LL RUIN THE FUN!"**_ That memory flashed through her like a bullet, and she gasped, opening her eyes wide. _He_ was the one who shoved her into the tube. _He _was the one who made her friends and family mourn. And _he_ was going to be the one to cause her death.

_"No way... I don't want to die!" _Amelia cried in her thoughts, tears falling from her eyes. She got closer and closer to the ground, and she once again closed her eyes, trying her hardest to fall asleep. She didn't want to be awake to feel her bones shatter. She didn't want to be awake to only fall into an eternal slumber. She didn't want to give the satisfaction of screaming out one last time to her attackers. She only felt warmth as she blacked out.

* * *

**HAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**CLIFFHANGER.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /shot/**

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but hey, more secrets revealed next chapter...? *nervous grin* **

**Treat this like an actual action movie people. Fast paced and hard action. With romance, of course. Can't forget that~.**

**And no, guys, she didn't actually die. SPOILER ALERT BUT NOT REALLY! If she died, this story would be completed by the next chapter, which would be an epilogue XD.**

**So, I wonder what "hot head"'s motives are. I wonder what the motives of the whole group is in general... **

**HAHA I'M THE AUTHOR. **

***cough* Sorry, I'm at a sleepover. My friend wanted to see how I wrote stories, so... XD. I'm kinda hyped up on sugar and other crap XD.**

**Peace!**


	14. Revealed

**New chapter! Woot woot!**

**Also, Pinto El Viento (AKA the girl who gave me Amelia's new SH name)'s OC will be in this. Sorta like a thank you for giving me the name ^^. But she won't appear for a chapter or two. Just giving you a heads up. **

**Anyways, don't own BH6, only own my OCs! **

* * *

_"Is this what life after death is? Darkness?" _Amelia thought, seeing only darkness around her as she slowly descended in the darkness. Suddenly she started to hear a far away voice call her name, and light appeared. _"Heaven? Have I finally reached you?"_

Amelia started to ascend out of the darkness, reaching out for the light.

_"Never knew I'd die so young... Grandma, I hope you welcome me with open arms."_ Amelia thought as she touched the light. She opened her eyes but quickly closed them again, her vision hazy. She opened her eyes again, seeing that she was slightly blind. Realizing that she didn't have her glasses on, she shot up, only to regret it two seconds later as she bumped heads with something not-so-soft.

"Amelia, you have awoken." Baymax's voice said simply. Amelia squeaked and almost rolled off the bed if it wasn't for Baymax. "You should stay down. You have suffered a bit of head trauma and minor burns."

"H-How long was I out?"

"Only 8 hours." Amelia widened her eyes at that and looked at the clock. It was now 10 PM, and Amelia wondered if Mizu was deathly scared right now for her.

"8 hours!? I-I have to-"

"We have contacted your guardian. Do not worry," Baymax said, patting her head, "There, there."

"Thanks, Baymax... W-WAIT!" Amelia cried, making her head feel worse. But she ignored it as she realized that she wasn't Boum Vang anymore. She saw her butterfly pin beside the bed, split right down the middle.

"It broke on impact when I caught you."

"Oh gosh... What were the guy's reactions?" Amelia asked, scared as she burrowed her fingers into her hair, pale from nerves.

"I saw their pulses raise and neurotransmitter levels go up, which signify shock and anger," Baymax replied simply, "I shall now go get Hiro." And with that, Baymax left. Amelia groaned, turning on her side, her stomach churning with nerves. Her migraine got worse with each passing second as she agonizingly awaited Hiro.

"Amelia?" Amelia jumped, as she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear him come in, or sit down on the bed. Her back was facing him, and she was currently looking at a tool rack.

"H-Hey..." Amelia muttered, turning onto her back. It was now or never.

"So... You're from the past?" That caught Amelia off guard as she looked at him with surprise, "I did some scanning on you before the attack. Plus, I saw the lab and investigated it after we got you here."

"Y-Yes... It's true, Hiro." Amelia replied, looking down at her feet. "It was caused by the Project Frozen Crystal, a project that my father and his colleagues were working on. It happened in 2015..." After explaining to him every single detail, he only nodded, looking at the ground.

"I see... I never knew that time travel could exist."

"Me either. That's why I'm building a time machine for my project... I want to live my old life. I want to save my father from insanity. I-I don't want anyone to mourn for me until I actually die." Amelia said, fighting back tears.

"Well, if you want to go back so much, we can help you."

"R-Really?" Amelia asked, sitting up, wincing mentally as she felt her migraine worsen. But she ignored it as she looked into his eyes, excited that he would help her get back to her original timeline.

"Yeah. I saw the locket and the picture in your bag. You seemed really close to your parents..." Hiro trailed off, and Amelia rose a brow,

"Hiro? You ok?"

"Oh! Yeah! I'm fine!" Hiro said, grinning nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Amelia only kept her brow raised but didn't question it; If he wanted to talk about it he'll talk about it in his own time.

"Ok... And, thanks." Amelia said, hugging him. Hiro felt the blood rush to his face as he blushed darkly, not really used to being hugged by anybody other than his Aunt and sometimes Honey Lemon or GoGo if he felt depressed. But he considered the latter two as his big sisters, and it was normal for them to hug him from time to time. Hiro slowly hugged back, trying to hide his blush. They both pulled away, Amelia also having a noticeable blush on her face, though it wasn't as dark as Hiro's.

"But wait, you also have Telekinesis. That's something I've never seen before." Hiro said, confused.

"Oh, right... Apparently a woman named 'Destiny' gave me these powers somehow. I don't know how or when, but they just... manifested. I can't really control them, my emotions are the only things that can." Amelia said, looking at her hands, feeling a pang of slight depression, "And plus, hot head back there implied that there were more 'kinesis people back there. Good or bad, they will appear. I'm not sure if I'm up to the challenge of defeating the evil side of them..."

"That's why I'm going to help you in that category as well. Sure, we were angry and shocked that you were Boum Vang; At least at first. But now we're going to help. We're going to find them and defeat them together." Hiro said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Amelia smiled contagiously at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you... So much... I-I..." Amelia stuttered out, biting her lip, "How can I repay you guys?"

"No need, Amelia. You are our friend now, and friends help friends, no matter the circumstances." Amelia started to cry there, and Hiro bit his lip, waving his hands, "N-No need to cry!"

"I-I'm just so happy... Thanks again..." Amelia said, rubbing her tears away.

"It's alright, really. We'll start working in the morning, alright? And then, before you know it, you'll be back in 2015."

"Right." Amelia said, and then made a move to get out of bed to go home.

"Oh no, you're staying here tonight, as weird as it is. You're in no condition to walk for a bit, seeing that you have a mild concussion from the impact when Baymax saved you. Don't worry though, it should be gone by tomorrow, seeing that we have the correct medicine for it to go away faster."

"No, it's alright. I don't want to burden you any longer-"

"Stay in that bed, Amy. Don't worry about it, it's only for one night." Hiro assured, getting off the bed and opening a Japanese divider that revealed the other side of the bedroom.

"Who used to sleep over there?" Amelia asked, and Hiro froze up.

"I-I don't like to talk about it," Hiro simply replied, and went into the other half of the bedroom, "Goodnight, Amelia."

"Goodnight, then, Hiro. And once again, thank you. For saving me. For helping me... J-Just, thank you." Amelia said, and Hiro smiled and nodded, and closed the divider. Amelia lied down again, sighing as her migraine lied off some of the pressure. She stared up at the ceiling, making out shapes in the paint.

_"Why... Why do I feel so weird around Hiro?"_

* * *

Baymax had returned a few moments later, entering the divider. Amelia had already fallen asleep, as she was just too tired to stay awake any longer.

"Hey Baymax." Hiro said, his knees up to his chin as he stared at Tadashi's cap. Even after he got over Tadashi's death his cap always lied undisturbed on his bed.

"Hello, Hiro." Baymax said, stepping onto his charging station, ready for the signal to go back into his case. "Hiro, I see that your neurotransmitter levels are rising, and your face is red, despite no temperature. This usually signifies love." Baymax said, cocking his head to the side. Hiro's blush deepened, "Do you like Amelia?"

"I'm not sure, Baymax. I'm not sure... And also, Baymax, I'm satisfied with my care." And with that, Baymax shrunk down into his case, charging and in sleep mode. Hiro sighed, pulling back the covers and stretching himself down into a lying position. He set Tadashi's cap beside him, and he only stared at it,

_"Tadashi... I wish you were here... At least, in a literal sense... That way I wouldn't have to be alone in this..." _Hiro touched Tadashi's cap with his pointer finger, and then pulled it close to him, hugging it as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Kyle, I told you to keep her alive." "Destiny" said as she stalked up to Kyle, narrowing her eyes at him. He only chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the building that the trio were standing on.

"Aren't you just so ridiculous?" A smaller figure said, crossing her arms at Kyle. She had hair that was dyed green and down to her shoulder blades with icy blue eyes. She wore a summer dress, with no shoes.

"Shut up, Terra."

"Just pointing out the obvious. Anyways, Amelia did survive, mother. She has a mild concussion and minor burns." Terra said to "Destiny", obviously revealing that they were mother/daughter. Destiny only smiled lightly as she also saw it from the window of Hiro's room, watching Amelia sleep.

"Good. Now that she has gained the trust of them, it's time to mess with her more. The other effect of the potion should work in about two-three weeks. Then we strike."

* * *

**FLUFFF WHEW! /shot/**

**Angst, I guess...? **

**And don't worry about Hiro and Amelia's romance. I'm still taking it slow. But like with Hiro and Luna, right now they're just hormonal teenagers with no knowledge of where they stand at the moment. **

**Hiro (and the whole gang practically) also finally found out about Amelia's true past and stuff! Whew!**

**Also, DUN DUN DUN for the end! What is the other effect of the compound? Who are exactly are these people? And who is "Destiny"?**

**Tee~hee, I'm the author, so you guys won't know for a while *wink* **

**Peace!**


	15. Unknown feelings

**Update! Whew! **

**Pinto el Viento (or "Cantering Thoroughbred Filly" now) OC comes into play in this chapter! Warning, there might be more swearing from here on out too XD**

**Song at the beginning is "Sweet Tangerine" by The Hush Sound, BTW.**

**Don't own BH6, Giang "Tien" Hoang, or S.T/THS, only own my OC's!**

* * *

_**"Rain falls quickly wetting my hair... and clothes."**_

Amelia hummed the song as she walked down the streets of San Fransokyo. It had been two days since the incident, and things were getting back to normal. Many had minor injuries, only one dead from falling debris in the skyscraper. While Amelia did feel guilty that she wasn't fast enough to save the person, she still felt pretty proud that she saved other lives. Her concussion and migraines lingered, and she was excused from extra activities until it went away. Thankfully it wouldn't be long, what with the advanced medicine that the future had. She still held onto her butterfly pin, planning on fixing it once her concussion healed completely. Suddenly Amelia winced as she heard a thunderous boom, and looked up only to see gray clouds, but the worst part was that there were black clouds that were rolling in quite fast, like galloping horses ready for battle. Amelia squeaked, seeing lightning crackling above. She always had been afraid of thunder and lightning, but only because she always feared that it would bring a tornado or twister. Let's just say she was in Kansas visiting her cousin and she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Amelia ran into a random building, where others were taking refuge from the huge storm. Amelia sat down on a couch (it was a hotel), pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Hey. You ok?" A girl asked beside her, who was clicking through an iPhone. She had brown waist-long hair that was split to the left, having side-swept bangs and cat-eye glasses Amelia only nodded, covering her ears as more thunder boomed, and a lightning bolt struck outside, buckets of rain falling out of the sky. "You don't seem like it. Hate lightning?" She asked, and Amelia nodded her head again, and the girl only chuckled lightly. Amelia looked at her oddly, but didn't question it. "Here. This should keep you at bay for a while." And then a pair of white headphones, which looked pretty expensive, were slid over her ears. A soft yet upbeat filled Amelia's ears, and Amelia touched them lightly,

"N-No, I couldn't-" She was cut off as the girl only shook her head,

"It's alright. Now go to sleep or something. I'll wake you up when the storms over." The girl replied, waving her hand at Amelia. Amelia smiled, and closed her eyes, getting as comfortable as she could.

* * *

"Alright, blueberry. It's over." Amelia groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, taking off her glasses.

"How long has it been?"

"Only a couple of hours. Don't worry 'bout it. Name's Giang Tien Hoang, by the way." She said, holding out her hand. Amelia shook it,

"Amelia Francese."

"Call me Tien, as well."

"Hey, wait, Tien is my middle name too!" Amelia gasped, putting her glasses back on.

"That's cool. So, you're Vietnamese too?"

"Yeah. I have the last name 'Francese' because my father was adopted. Should mention that." Amelia said, smiling lightly. Tien only nodded, and got up, and Amelia took off her headphones, "Here you go."

"Thanks. Well, see you later."

And that's the last time they saw each other for a while.

* * *

**One week later, 8:00 AM**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go back in today?" Mizu had asked as Amelia got ready. Amelia nodded,

"I gotta go back in sometime. My concussion is almost gone and I haven't had a spout of my Telekinesis. I'll be fine, I promise." Amelia reassured her older friend, and Mizu sighed,

"Alright. I'm also going for a doctor's appointment for peanut here, so I won't be home when you'll be."

"That's fine, Mi." And with that, Amelia left with the two siblings. Mizu sighed, grabbing the 2018 year book from the bookshelf. She flipped open a page, reading it over. She sighed, putting it away and leaving for the appointment.

* * *

**1:00 PM, SFIT**

* * *

After lunch, Amelia and Hiro began to work on the time machine with the blueprints. The others were working on their own projects, so it was understandable that they couldn't help at the time.

"Hey, Amy, someone's here to see you. I think her name is Giang...?" Krystal said as she popped her head into the door, her bangles jingling as her now-neon yellow hair fell slightly off her shoulder.

"Tien?" Amelia asked, surprised.

"Who's Tien?" Hiro asked. Amelia smiled,

"She's a friend. I met her a week ago during that huge storm." Hiro only nodded as they both went out the lab. Tien was standing there, watching as one student was tweaking his science project. "Hey Tien!" Tien turned and smiled, but her eyes lit up quickly as she spotted Hiro.

"Hey Amy!" She said, walking over, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Hiro Hamada. We bumped into each other on my first day here in San Fransokyo."

"Ah, I see." She said, and Amelia swore she saw Tien checking him out. She rose a brow but said nothing,

"So, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to check out SFIT. I want to apply here, possibly next year."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. In fact, despite being 13, I'm actually going into 10th grade." She said, smiling.

"Oh. It'd be nice to work with you, then!" Amelia said cheerfully, smiling contagiously.

"Yep." Tien said, and then grabbed Amelia by the arm, "Hey, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure." And they both went into Amelia's lab.

"You know, Hiro is kinda cute." Tien said as she closed the door behind her. Amelia felt the blood rush to her face,

"E-Eh?" Amelia asked, rubbing her knuckles together. For some odd reason, she felt jealousy rage inside her stomach as she stared, wide-eyed at Tien.

"Yeah, maybe when I get to know him better I might ask him out, ya know." She said, winking, putting her hands to her cheeks. Amelia felt her heart speed up, though she didn't know why.

"Oh, that's cool. H-He doesn't seem taken or anything." Amelia said, trying to play it cool. Tien giggled and slung an arm around her shoulders, grinning,

"Maybe you can tell me more about him later!"

"Y-Yeah! That'd be fine!" But for some reason, Amelia felt like it wasn't. Like she...

Like she wanted Hiro all to herself.

* * *

**LEL DRAMA**

**Also, sorry for such a slow update! School has taken over, plus I've been pretty lazy *chuckles nervously as I glance over at my 3DS, Tomadachi Life open and playing***

**Plus mix that in with my dead father's birthday, and the anniversary of said death coming up on Monday...**

**PLUS I'M GOING TO FLORIDA IN MARCH FOR A WHOLE WEEK! WHEW NO SCHOOL! (Wow I changed the mood quickly ^^; )**

**Plus I plan on making a new fanfic. Not this month, at least I hope not (I HAVE TOO MANY FANFICS TO WORK ON ALREADY!). Like Sly Cooper? I adore it. And that's *possibly* what the fanfic will be about! Though I'm not sure if it should be Next Gen or OCXCanon (Don't worry, not SlyXOC, though I must admit I did once did plan one, but I gave up on the idea because I didn't have time for it. I forgot the plot anyways. But OCXCanon is most possible.)**

**Hopefully TSOS will also be updated soon. Sorry fans of it, I'm still trying to get over the brick wall for that one, if you know what I mean ^^;**

**Anyways, thanks for waiting and reading!**

**Peace!**


	16. (Belated) Valentines Day Special!

**(Belated) Valentines Day special-chapter-thingy! Whewwwww-**

**I might do one for TSOS, who knows...**

**Yeah, I probably will.**

**AU where the story takes place in February!**

**And where Amelia has realized her crush on Hiro, and where Hiro is giving off hints that he does like her back. And of course, Tien is trying to get in the way...**

**Anyways, I don't own BH6, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

"Wanna watch anime and eat chocolate today?"

"Isn't that what we'd always do?"

"Yeah. Without James around, there's no point in celebrating Valentines Day..."

Amelia and Mizu were sitting on the couch, bored on the romantic holiday. Valentines Day was always a bore for them; Every time they tried to confess to crushes or something romantic generally something _always_ came up, no matter what.

"Well, I can't really do anything right now. I have to leave in 15 minutes..." Amelia groaned; The cafe was going to be extra busy, for obvious reasons. Whether or not it was because someone was having a date there to just a single person sulking in the corner, it was happening. That meant going in early, no exceptions. Mizu nodded and sighed, turning on the TV, quickly turning on the anime station.

"Well, you better get ready." Mizu said, and Amelia nodded. Amelia trudged up the stairs, a bit tired from staying up all night. After figuring out that she liked Hiro, but in a higher point than "friend" or "best friend" or whatever, she could never get any sleep. She went into her room, putting on a pink casual dress, black tights, and black slips. She brushed her hair, putting it into a ponytail with a pink hairtie, and clipped her bangs to the side with a multi-heart hair clip. If she didn't feel like Valentines Day came around and puked on her, she certainly felt like it now. Though it didn't mean that she didn't like it; She loved dressing up for holidays. Whether it was dressing up in ridiculous sweaters with snowmen and reindeer for Christmas, or dressing up like Easter had just came around and puked on her, she didn't care. Maybe she would if her parents didn't teach her to be herself, or if they were strict. Thinking about her parents made Amelia sigh, blinking back tears. She walked downstairs, grabbing her bag (which held her usual textbook to keep her weighted if she ever started floating away, lady things, her now-fixed butterfly pin, a notebook and pencil, etc) and walking out the door.

"Bye Mizu. I'll be back at 6 or so!" Amelia called, and Mizu only waved as she grabbed a box of cookies. Ah, pregnancy cravings, how she hated them so.

* * *

Amelia arrived at the Lucky Cat Cafe a few minutes later, grabbing her bag out of the basket and trudging into the Japanese-American hybrid building.

"Good afternoon, Amy!" Cass greeted cheerfully, "I really like your outfit! Very Valentines-y." She commented.

"Thanks Ms. Hamada." Amelia replied politely, smiling.

"Oh please, come on Amy, I always tell you to call me Aunt Cass." Cass said, patting Amelia on the shoulder. Amelia grinned, walking to the back of the counter, putting down her bag on the chair behind said counter.

"I know. But at this time, you're my boss," Amelia explained, "And I feel rude if I call you by a casual name."

"Whatever, Amy. Remember, we're having a huge rush today!"

"Right!" Amy called back as Cass left into the kitchen. Hiro then came down the stairs, a pencil tucked behind his ear and holding a notebook. An obvious standpoint, he was going to help today. Amelia smiled, "Hey Hiro!"

"Hey Amy." Hiro said, not paying attention as he doodled in the corner of his notebook, leaning against the counter, awaiting customers. Amelia suddenly felt a bit self-conscious, feeling butterflies fly in her stomach as she blushed at how close he was, no matter what was between them. If only she had the courage...

"So, you helping out today?"

"Obviously." And that's when he looked at her. Amelia rubbed her arm, the butterflies becoming a swarm in her stomach. Hiro had stopped talking, the air very awkward but very comfortable, in a sense. Amelia swore she could see a blush dust upon his cheeks, and he cleared his throat. "You look nice, A-Amy."

"Thanks, Hiro." Amelia grinned nervously. Hiro's blush became darker and more noticeable, but Amelia, being the oblivious geek we all know and love, didn't notice. Suddenly, the air became awkward again, and then very tense as people started to come in.

"Well, l-looks like we should g-get to w-work!"

"R-Right!"

* * *

**An hour or two later**

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm here~" Tien said, coming in the door. By this time, the cafe's rush was a little bit better, though it was full, no one was going in, but no one was coming out. Of course, other than Tien.

"Oh, hey Tien." Amelia greeted as Tien bounded up to Amelia, grinning like the chesire cat.

"Guess what Aims!"

"What?"

"I'm going to ask Hiro out today!" Tien said in Amelia's ear. Amelia's eyes widened, already feeling the tears coming, but she blinked them away. Tien had the hots for Hiro for a while now ever since she saw him, and by now she was ready to ask him out.

"O-Oh... G-G-Good lu-luck then..." Amelia said, and Tien rose a brow at her, but ignored her tone of voice.

"Thanks!" Tien said, producing a box of chocolates, obviously for Hiro. Amelia wrung her hands as she saw Tien walk up to Hiro, feeling a part of her brain practically shout at her to use her telekinesis. Anything to stop Tien from asking him out and closing the window to Hiro's heart. Amelia could already tell that he would say yes; Tien was way more courageous, confident, and outgoing than Amelia. Plus, way more prettier too, in Amelia's opinion. But Amelia held back; If Hiro was happy with her, than, hesitantly, Amelia was happy too.

Oh, but little did she know, her telekinesis had something else in mind.

Amelia's heart pounded in her chest as Tien tapped Hiro on the shoulder, and Hiro had a slight blush on his face as she held the chocolate out to him. Amelia's hands glowed faint purple, her emotions once again getting the better of her. As Hiro took the chocolate and set it down on the table, Tien opened her mouth, obviously to ask him out, when suddenly...

_BASH!_

Two glass cups, both glowing purple around the edges, fell down on the floor, making the two jump away from each other. The glass slid and flew everywhere, though luckily no one got hurt.

"Oh gosh! Is everyone alright?" Hiro cried, and everyone nodded, covering their heads or holding up menus or something like that. Cass came running out, seeing the mess.

"What happened, Amy?" Cass asked Amelia, worry etched in her eyes. Amelia bit her lip, guilt filling her as the purple glow disappeared, her powers satisfied.

"Two cups accidently fell off a table. Luckily no one got hurt." Amelia explained, wringing her hands more.

"You ok? You look a bit scared and worried..."

"I'm fine, Cass!" Amelia said a bit too forcefully. Cass smiled, naive to the tone of voice.

"You finally called me by my name, Amy." Cass grinned, grabbing the broom and promptly giving it to Hiro. Amelia nodded, grinning nervously.

"Y-Yeah... Hey, can I-I go home early?"

"Why? You alright?" Cass asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, e-er, it's j-just that M-Mizu wants m-me home early today. W-We need to go s-shopping for the b-baby."

"Alrighty then." Cass said, smiling, "If it was still rush time, I wouldn't, but since it isn't, go ahead."

"T-Thanks..." Amelia said, scratching her head. She quickly grabbed her bag, and ran out, blinking away tears. Cass rose a brow, but ignored it; Amelia _never_ went home early, and Cass could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong. Then she saw Tien and Hiro, Tien grinning at Hiro as they cleaned up the glass together. It suddenly struck her, and Cass giggled, trying to hold back a laugh.

_"Awh! Amy likes Hiro! That's so cute!" _And with that, Cass started to go into the kitchen, until she felt something under her foot. Removing her foot, she saw the single thing that Amelia left.

Her multi-heart hairpin.

"Hiro!"

* * *

"Amelia? You ok?" Mizu asked as Amelia rushed in. It was 4:30, way off from her usual let-go time.

"N-No..." Amelia admitted as she threw her bag on the couch, a few coasters on the table falling off due to Amelia's uncontrollable telekinesis.

"What's wrong? Why did you leave the Lucky Cat so early?"

"Tien tried asking Hiro out, and, well, she probably already asked him out already. I smashed some glass cups and, well, here I am..."

"Oh... Amelia, he's way younger than you anyways. Why do you keep pursuing him?" Mizu asked, worry and concern etched in her voice.

"I don't know... "Amelia said as she lied down on the couch, looking at the ceiling, blinking back tears as she made out shapes in said ceiling. Mizu sighed, patting her head.

"I'll go get the chocolate, you turn on the anime."

"Right, right." Amelia said, sitting up, picking up the coasters. Grabbing the remote, she turned on the TV, but as soon as she turned to the anime channel the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!"

"Alright!" Amelia got up,quickly rubbing her eyes to remove any evidence of sadness. She walked up to the door, fixing her glasses. "Hello?" She said, opening the door. Hiro stood there, blinking. Amelia felt her eyes go wide and a blush spanning across her face. "Oh, hey Hiro. What are you doin' here?"

"H-Hey, Amy. W-Well, you l-left your pin at the cafe..." He said, holding out her pin. Amelia's face became darker in embarresment.

"Oh sheesh! I'm so stupid! I'm sorry that you had to come here." Amelia said, grabbing her hairpin.

"It's alright. And also, apparently, Tien likes me." Amelia felt her stomach drop.

"Yeah... She finally told you, huh?"

"Yeah, but I said no."

"Oh, well I h-, wait, what?" Amelia asked.

"I said no. I'm not in the mood to be in a relationship at the moment. Maybe in the future, but for now..." He confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. Amelia felt herself go to cloud nine, grinning like a maniac. She had no idea why she was doing it, but it just came to her like she was supposed to do it. She felt so giddy and excited, happy and relieved even.

"Oh, well, I hope you enjoy your evening, then!" She said happily, grinning contagiously. Hiro grinned as well,

"Yeah."

"Also, thanks again." Amelia said, and with that, kissed his cheek. It was quick and harmless; Nothing intimidate, at least to a degree. Hiro felt his face go red while Amelia stuttered. "There's your thanks! Bye!" And with that, she slammed the door on him, her heart beating fast and her stomach dropping, but in nerves instead of dread. Mizu giggled at her, as she was there the whole time in the kitchen door. Amelia narrowing her eyes at her, "Stalker!"

"Lover girl." Mizu giggled.

And that was possibly the best Valentines Day ever, for Amelia, anyways.

* * *

**AND WE WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HIRO FELT ABOUT IT BECAUSE AUTHOR IS EVIL MWAHAHAHAHA-**

**Plus this is non-canonical, though maybe Cass knowing about the crush will be canonical *smirk smirk*. **

**ENDING SEEMS RUSHED I KNOW, AUTHOR IS TERRIBLE AT ENDING CHAPTERS-**

**XD**

**Happy (Belated) Singles Awareness Day! **


	17. Snow Day

**Hello everyone! An update, whew!**

**For TSOS fans: TSOS is going on a slight hiatus. While I have fresh ideas for TBE, I don't really have any for TSOS. The story will not be abandoned, however. It's just going on a short hiatus, like I said, while I get over writers block.**

**Anyways, I'm also going to say that I won't be updating for a week next month. From the 20th to the 27th I'll be in Orlando, Florida. WHEW! I GET TO MISS SCHOOL! XD (Though I still have to do work because I'm getting the week's work a day before I leave)**

**Also is it a bad time to mention that the Valentine's Day chapter was non-canonical, AKA it didn't actually happen? *sweatdrop***

**Anyways, I don't own BH6, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

"Hello, Yuki." "Destiny" said, walking up behind a young teenager. Yuki turned, twisting her dyed white hair around her hands, her blue streaks seemingly giving off an unnatural glow. She had icy blue eyes, and wore a white camisole with blue jeans, with no sneakers or anything really on her feet. Yuki only smiled, but it wasn't warm and welcoming. It was rather twisted and cruel,

"Hello, Destiny-dono." Yuki said in a thick Japanese accent. They were both in Alaska, as Yuki had moved there after her... Unfortunate "accident".

"Just call me Destiny, Yuki." Destiny said, levitating, holding out her hand, "Now, it's time for your power to come into use." Yuki grinned like a maniac, grabbing onto Destiny's hand. Yuki Fujihara was always normal; She hated being normal. When she was very young people bullied her due to her unnatural and shocking nature when it came to winter. Instead of cowering in her house, drinking hot chocolate or taking a hot shower, she instead put on a dress or skirt or something like that and played in the snow all day. Her parents grounded her countless times, but Yuki never cared. She only cared about the winter, and how majestic yet mysterious and unpredictable it was; Just like her. And then, after getting terribly sick from her misadventures, Destiny had appeared, promising her all the snow in the world.

And Yuki gladly accepted.

* * *

**Two days later, 3 PM sharp**

* * *

"Hey Amy, is there anything else can you tell me about Hiro?" Tien asked, her eyes lighting up as she grinned. Amelia shook her head; She told Tien what she knew about Hiro so far, minus the superhero part. They were currently sitting together in a booth in the cafe, Amelia on break.

"Hey, look outside!" Someone gasped. Amelia and Tien looked outside, seeing white specks falling from the sky. It was dark, though not from a T-storm. Amelia and Tien looked at each other, their eyes going wide.

"That's odd. Globe Warming has gone down since 2025, and even then, it shouldn't be snowing in the middle of April!" Hiro uttered, placing his hands down on the table, near Amelia. Amelia prayed deep down inside that he didn't hear their conversation from just moments ago. She felt her cheeks go warm, despite the cold temperature that was suddenly befalling on the confused and scared city.

"That is weird!" Amelia cried, but admired the snow. She could snowflakes as they fell, ice appearing on the windows.

"It's negative five outside!" Someone cried, looking at the thermometer outside the window.

"That's impossible..." Tien gasped in awe and shock. Amelia got up, looking at Hiro. They both nodded, going upstairs together, Amelia exclaiming a short "Be right back!" to Tien.

"What is going on outside!?" Amelia cried in disbelief as Hiro jumped into his chair, typing on his computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he checked the weather report. Already there was quite a few videos, people recording the super rare event. Hiro then went to a news website, a live report on the front page. Hiro clicked on it, as people ran around in the background as the two startled anchors talked about the weather.

**_"From a sunny, normal day in San Fransokyo to a dark and cold day, a sudden storm surge has suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and quite literally, nowhere as snow already starts to pile high in the suburbs and downtown area. While uptown is also getting snow, it's oddly not as enough as downtown. We go to Georgia, live at the scene."_**

**_"Hello Jackie. Anyways, snow has started to pile high, nearly as high as 12 inches already. Ice has already formed on the streets and windows, making the city shut down the Golden Gate bridge and some other major roads. And plus, from what I'm hearing, it's been from a good 68 degrees all the way down to negative 5 in only 10 minutes, making this a definite world record. And-"_** Suddenly screams were heard as Georgia froze, quite literary, froze into a solid block of ice. The camera man dropped his camera, it also apparently becoming a block of ice as the screen went dark. Amelia had sat down on Hiro's bed, shock and horror filling her. Was this the work of an Cryokinetic? The simple question brought upon Amelia great horror, as memories of her deep-freeze time travel came to mind. Hiro walked up to her and patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her despite not coming from the past.

"It's alright, Amelia. I promise, you won't be frozen again. Now come on, we better assemble the team and find the one responsible. We both know it wasn't caused by mother nature. But, if you want, you can stick to the sidelines. I don't want you to get hurt, or horror-stricken. Plus, you are just recovering from your concussion."

"No, no, it's fine. I'll help. I gotta face my fears someday." Amelia replied, grabbing her now-fixed butterfly pin. She had fixed it yesterday; It wasn't that hard, especially since she was the one who made it, after all. Plus, it actually didn't have that difficult of coding, despite what it could do.

"Alright. But the moment you get hurt, whether it's a scratch or a bruise, I want you to get out of there, got it?"

"Hiro, I-"

"Amelia, please. I don't want you to be hurt again..."

"...Alright, Hiro..."

* * *

The team came fully equipped as they searched high and low for the cause of the sudden storm surge. Amelia admired the sights; San Fransokyo was always so beautiful when winter came around. Then again, it was also like that in Spring, with all the cherry blossoms in bloom. Amelia had added a jacket and pants, which was currently on her shoulders and under her skirt, respectively. She also had a yellow scarf on, and yellow earmuffs as well, along with purple mittens.

"Wait, look down there! It's the anchor lady and the cameraman! We should melt them before they get hypothermia." Amelia said, pointing at the two frozen bodies at the bottom.

"Right." Hiro said, and Baymax landed down beside them, and then took off his stomach-chest piece. Pulling them into a hug, his body turned red, almost instantly melting the ice around the two people.

"W-What happened?" Georgia asked, chattering her teeth. The cameraman stayed silent, shocked at what happened.

"You were frozen by some kind of force. Quickly, get indoors and get warm, we'll take care of it." Hiro explained, and the two nodded, the cameraman grabbing his now-frozen camera. Quickly heading inside a nearby building, Hiro put Baymax's stomach-chest piece back on and once again, they were in the sky.

"Hey, what's that?" Amelia asked, slightly backing down Baymax's back, peeking over his shoulder, feeling slightly scared. A huge ball of light floated above the city, right in the middle of the storm.

"That must be what's causing the storm... It must be a Cryokinetic's work." Hiro uttered, amazed at the glow. The rest of the team was already on a building nearby, looking at it in awe. Baymax landed right behind them, making them turn.

"It must be the work of a Cryokinetic. There wouldn't be a huge ball of light otherwise." Amelia said after jumping off Baymax's back, walking up to the edge of the building.

"How are we going to stop it?" Honey Lemon asked.

"We can use Fred's fire abilities. It should weaken the Cryo's power, just like how the water stopped that Pyrokinetic a few days back." Amelia said. Fred clapped his monster-hands, clearly excited.

"Whew! This is exciting! Fredzilla out!" Fred cheered, jumping to reach the ball. "Super jump!"

"Be careful Fred! It could be more powerful than we think!" Amelia cried as Fred shot his fire, hitting the light square in the side. It was enveloped in the flames, making a noticeable fireball in the sky. It was truly a terrifying yet majestic thing to watch. Suddenly, the flames were bounced off the light, flying off in a ring-like band. If Fred hadn't landed the millisecond it happened, both him and his suit would have been fried to a crisp.

"Trying to stop my snowstorm?" A feminine voice asked, and the group turned around once again. Standing there was Yuki, with her white hair in ringlets and blue eyes glowing mysteriously. She only wore a blue tanktop with a white miniskirt, no shoes, socks, or really anything winter-acceptable. She stood there, her arms behind her back as she smirked, her hands secretly ablaze in ice-fire.

"You're the one who caused this?" GoGo asked, raising a brow, "You don't look any older than 15."

"I'm 18, thank you very much." Yuki replied, her smirk growing in size. Suddenly, she drew her hands, shooting an ice blast at the group. They all dodged, an ice shard growing where the group was standing before.

"Who are you!?" Amelia cried, getting up quickly, feeling the need to protect her friends.

"I'm Yuki, Amy-chan." Yuki said, flicking her wrist. Amelia narrowly dodged an ice blast, giving the team just the right second to recover. GoGo flung one of her yellow discs while Honey Lemon threw a heat-producing chemball. Yuki dodged both, doing an impressive backflip off the building.

"!" Amelia cried, running towards the edge of the building with the others. Yuki shot out ice, catching herself by landing on the ice. Not even fazed by the drop, she shot more ice out, sliding on it like a wave.

_"That reminds me of a superhero I can't remember the name of."_ Amelia mused for a moment, trying to think of the movie she had watched so many years ago.

"We better go after her." Hiro said, hopping on Baymax's back.

"What is the plan, though? She's obviously stronger than the other guy a few days ago." Wasabi asked nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah. We have to somehow stop her in her tracks. Obviously she's weak to fire or anything warm in general, so maybe we make an open flame and lure her to it?" Amelia asked.

"We would do that, if it wasn't so cold and snowy out. With our luck it could go out just by the wind." Hiro said, and Amelia nodded, tapping her chin.

"We'll make up a plan as we go, then." Amelia said, levitating a trashcan lid to herself, placing it on the edge of the building.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing..." Hiro said, with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Hiro. I'll be fine!" And with that, she hopped onto it, pushing all of her weight to the edge.

"Seriously guys, what's the plan!?" Wasabi cried as Amelia slid down the building on her makeshift sleigh.

"Amy!" Hiro exclaimed as she slid down the ice path, her whooping with joy. GoGo also took her route, promising to keep her on her feet.

"This is the greatest thing I've done in a while!" Amelia cried in joy, holding onto the edge of the can. She jumped off a ledge, landing on the next ice-road. Yuki, on the other hand, was sliding like a pro, almost like she had ice skates on her feet. Her usual smirk was replaced with a smile, a smile that was unlike her cold and unwelcoming smile before. It was actually joyous, even warm and welcoming.

_"She really likes winter..."_ Amelia mused, feeling a tad bit guilty to ruin her winter wonderland. But then again, she must know "Destiny" if she had this kind of power. Plus, obviously she was a bad guy. She must be stopped before she could turn San Fransokyo into a replica of New York City from "The Day After Tomorrow"!

"Stop right there, Yuki!" Amelia cried, levitating some things nearby, throwing it in Yuki's path. GoGo also threw her yellow discs again, trying to cut off Yuki's path. Yuki once again smirked, throwing an ice blast at the two. They both narrowly dodged, Amelia biting her lip, getting more and more nervous. But the pair continued on after the ice queen, Yuki throwing blasts at them once in a while. Finally Yuki stopped, making Amelia turn her feet and skid on the ice, just like she would if she was using a snowboard to stop.

"We've come to the end of the line, huh?" Yuki giggled, forming an ice blast in her hand. Amelia gritted her teeth, GoGo holding up a disc just in case. "You know, you two would be great for my ice sculpture collection. Two super heroes, too weak and powerless to stop a little 18 year old. Then again, I'm four years older and only two years younger than you two. Er, should I say _fourteen_ years younger than one of you." She said, eyeing Amelia. Amelia let her eyes downcast, biting her lip.

"She's going to take that opportunity to strike!" GoGo warned, throwing her disc at Yuki as Yuki threw her blast.

"Oops, didn't mean to freeze your friend there, sweetie~!" Yuki laughed, and Amelia gasped, tears springing to her eyes as the disc came back...

But instead of GoGo grabbing it...

_It merely bounced harmlessly off her literary frozen body._

"GoGo!" Amelia cried, running up to her friend. GoGo was frozen in her stance to once again grab her disc, determination to protect Amelia clear on her face. "No, no!" Amelia cried again, sobbing.

"Isn't that sweet? Well, goodnight, Amelia-chan. You'll be an interesting new piece into my collection." Yuki said, throwing another powerful blast. Amelia sighed in defeat; Once again, she felt useless and powerful, grief and guilt already filled in her system.

Suddenly, when the blast was inches from her face...

_BAM!_

"Oof!" Amelia said, falling down on her stomach. A person had saved her, she realized. She got up, quickly running over to GoGo, trying to figure out a way to unfreeze her.

"Thanks for the 'Thanks for saving my life'!" A feminine voice shouted, and Amelia grinned sheepishly, turning around.

"This just got interesting." Yuki said, and the girl flicked her wrist, a blast of white hot electricity wrapping itself around Yuki nicely, making Yuki gasp in pain. Amelia winced, looking at the girl to keep her eyes away from Yuki's electrical shock.

_"She's a kinetic too..."_

"!, wait..." Amelia said, her eyes widening. The girl right in front of her...

She...

_She..._

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER MY LITTLE BUTTERFLIES-**

**Uh-oh! GoGo was frozen! **

**Sorry if this seems rushed. I'm not sure why but it seems rushed to me. Ah, whatever, it's worth it, seeing that I haven't updated in a few days *sweatdrop* Sorry 'bout that. **

**A little bit of Himelia/Airo fluff! Whew! (Still can't decide which name...)**

**Anyways,**

**AMG**

**GUYS-**

**11,136 VIEWS?!**

**144 SUPPORTERS?!**

**113 COMMENTS?!**

**This story is already a little bit over a month old and it already has this much support I never thought it would be this popular holy crap-**

**I'm so thankful guys! Thanks so much!**


	18. Fainting spell

***Is cowering behind some boxes***

**Hey people... It's been about... a month since I've updated, yes?**

**Sorry! It's just that my year of high school is coming to a close and I'm just so nervous about Regents and the Finals and all that jazz. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to update TSFS soon enough, but for now, this one is the one I'm focusing on. **

**I also left the fandom for a while as well because my friend got me into Transformers, thus I've been binging on the Animated and 'Prime series. *grins nervously* But obviously I came back after seeing the movie again! **

**Also, for Neko-fire demon tempest... Well... Haha, funny thing...**

**Also, I've been getting a lot of comments asking if "Destiny" is Amy's mom. That answer is no, obviously. I have mentioned at the beginning that her mother is currently in Canada, and plus I have mentioned that she has a daughter, who is fairly young. Amy's mother is probably in her late forties early fifties, or somewhere around that age group. **

**I don't own BH6, I only own my OC's**

* * *

**Amy POV**

* * *

It was...

It was...

TIEN!?

Her hands were glowing an electrical blue, electricity shooting off at Yuki. Yuki managed to dodge most of it, but was hit once or twice, making her only wince slightly.

"Try to get your teammate out of that frozen prison. I'll deal with Yuki." I only nodded, shock taking over my core. How is she able to do this? Did "Destiny" have anything to do with it? As they fought, I focused on GoGo. I picked up an icicle with my telekinesis, and started pounding into the ice, it cracking bit-by-bit. It hurt my head to keep on doing this, as doing it at this speed was tiring. But I didn't really have the physical strength to manually do this, so I kept at it mentally. The ice finally cracked all the way, and broke, making GoGo fall onto her knees, shivering.

"You ok, GoGo?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She only nodded, and noticed Tien quickly.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at said girl, who was fighting with her powers.

"It's a long story. Come on, we'd better get you out of th-" Suddenly, a pang was heard and electricity shot past us, making us jump out of the way. Tien gave a sleek smile, a bit sheepish. I noticed that Yuki was smirking as she had an icicle in front of her, reflecting her attack.

"You really think you can beat me so easily?" Yuki asked, and threw an icicle at Tien, slicing her cheek. Tien only blinked, putting her hand on the wound, and I only saw her twitch in a stopped-wince. She slowly put her hand down, making me falter at the blood at her fingertips. Tien only smirked, and wiped the blood on her pants. She then twirled around the icicle, holding on to it and then swiftly roundhouse-kicked Yuki, making her fall. Yuki only held her cheek, spiting out a tooth and a small bit of blood, making me gag. GoGo noticed my uncomfort and nodded at me. I nodded back, and helped her to the nearest building where she could get warm. People stared as we went in, some even whispering possible rumors or questions to the person next to them. I helped her sit down on a couch, and quickly someone brought her over a jacket, and she only nodded in thanks as she put it on, making her sigh.

"You gonna go back out there? You don't seem to like blood very much." GoGo asked, trying to get warm.

"I have to help. Her electricity is weak to reflective surfaces, and ice is reflective... I have to help, even if I'm facing two of my biggest fears..." I replied, walking out. The wind was now very quick and wispy, Yuki's anger reflecting on the weather. The snow had grown three more inches as it started to get blizzard-esque. My teeth chattered, but I fought off the cold as I got near to the two fighting girls. I noticed a red dot in the distance, and sighed in relief; The others were finally catching up to us. The two girls were still fighting, though sometimes the electricity flew off in the wind in various directions. I managed to dodge some, though the electricity did singe my skirt at one part and cut off part of my scarf. I quickly ran to where they landed as they got off of Baymax and I told a quick summary as we started running towards the duo.

"Wait, Tien is a 'kinetic?" Hiro asked, while Fred smiled behind his mask, singing a parody of the Batman theme, replacing Batman with "Amy" or "Tien", silently excited deep down inside. We, other than Baymax of course, either gave it no thought, rolled our eyes, or facepalmed.

"We gotta figure out a way to stop Yuki. Tien won't be enough to stop her, as her powers are weak against reflective surfaces." I explained as Yuki counter-attacked with another icicle.

"Maybe we should fall back on the fire idea." Hiro replied, tapping his helmet.

"Fire isn't going to survive out here..." I sighed, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Unless..." Fred said, getting an idea, which surprised most of the team, "If you can generate a force field around my fire, we can sling the forcefield back and shoot it into the ice-ball thingy, possibly making it explode if we time it just right!"

"It's brilliant, Fred," Honey Lemon cheered, which was kinda odd, seeing that "brilliant" and "Fred" usually don't go together, "Can you Amy?" I looked down at my hands; after reading comics and such, I have learned that forcefields are rare when it comes to telekinesis. But then again, I haven't tried making one, so I shrugged,

"I'm not sure, Fred. I've never tried making a forcefield before, much less gave thought about it." I replied.

"We can try." Hiro said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I blushed and nodded, thankful that the cold was still there when I blushed, so hopefully he thought I was cold as he pulled his hand off.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it could work." Wasabi said thoughtfully. I nodded, and focused all my energy into the forcefield. At first, nothing happened, and Amy felt her hope die, but then, it happened. A purple spark enlightened in my hand, and suddenly one of the biggest headaches of the decade burst into my mind, making me wince, but I kept going. A small sphere manifested itself in my palms, and it was beach ball sized but just big enough to hold enough firepower to blow up the glowing iceball in the sky. I made half of it disappear, making my headache worse, but I stubbornly ignored it as Fred shot some fire into the ball. I close it up again and then, with all my might, even though I think I'm almost about to faint, ran up to the nearest fire escape, getting to the roof, and slung it to the sphere. It made contact quite quickly, and was engulfed into said sphere. I sunk to my knees, holding my head as I bit back a scream, my head feeling like it nearly exploded.

"No!" I heard Yuki cry. There was a chemical reaction, and then the sphere exploded. I only got a sideways glance at Yuki as she fell, holding her head. The snow suddenly started to melt, but it didn't melt into water. It melted into the ground, leaving no trace. I took off my mittens, scarf, jacket, and earmuffs, then sunk all the way to the roof, curling up in a fetal position, my headache getting heavier and heavier. All I heard next before everything went black was a thunk of metal, a sound that sounded like a scanner, and the screams of Yuki...

Then, it all went black.

* * *

**It feels so rushed-**

**But I'm so satisfied with how it came out-**

**Eh... **

**So we have revealed another power to Amelia's powers! But don't worry, obviously she can't really control it, seeing that she blacked out by making a beach-ball sized one. It will be mentioned in the future, so don't worry, this isn't a spur of the moment thing.**

**Anyways, I want to say thank you to you all. **

**As of now...**

**128 comments**

**202 supporters**

**and 18,783 views! **

**Thanks so much guys! **


	19. Break, flashbacks, Destiny

**I'm finally updating! *Pinkie Pie party cannon goes off* **

**Ahem, anyways, TSOS is still on hiatus, though hopefully I'll be able to update it soon. **

**I've actually been thinking about a sequel for this story since it's about half-way done. We're almost at chapter 20... Like, wow...**

**I don't own BH6, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

* * *

It was dark, too dark. It was practically nothingness. Why do I keep fainting? Maybe it's because I am a newcomer to my powers? But I've had them for a few days now...

Voices are echoing in the background... But they don't come close to the volume of what I'm hearing now... A voice that was both unfamiliar and familiar spoke, it's voice full of malice and venom, with a creepy factor that made me freeze.

"Soon, ooh soon, my dear Amelia. You'll soon experience the terrible things I had to experience. Soon, you'll be under my control. You can't escape now, _you're mine_!" It was feminine, not too old nor too young. It was clearly a middle-aged woman, maybe slightly younger.

My eyes finally snapped open, and I found myself surrounded by my friends.

* * *

**Regular POV**

* * *

The moment Amelia's eyes opened everyone gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Ok, you miss, are someday going to kill me." Mizu said, hugging her. Amelia blinked in surprise; since when did they know Mizu? "They called me when they found the phone number in your phone when you left it here." She said, seemingly reading her mind

"What happened?" Amelia groaned, pushing Mizu away, making her roll her eyes.

"You seemed to have used your power too much again. You fainted once more." Hiro explained. Amelia rubbed her forehead, the memories coming back to her like a tsunami.

"Thank goodness you're alright though, Amy." Honey Lemon said, which made everyone nod.

"You took a nasty fall. You had a bruise on your right temple." Baymax said in his usual monotone voice. Amelia gingerly touched her said temple, making her wince slightly, though she was thankful that there was a bandage there.

"Which is why you're throwing in the towel for now, girlfriend." Tien added, looking up from her phone.

"W-What? Why? It's just a simple bruise, I'm sure it'll heal soon." Amelia protested. Hiro put a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her blush.

"After seeing what happened today, we're pretty sure these people _are_ out to get you, one way or another. We're not sure why, but still. I- We're, not letting you get hurt any longer, nor will we let you get kidnapped." Hiro explained firmly. The part where he cut off made Amelia curious, but she didn't bother with it. All people can stutter sometimes with speech, she assured herself.

"I can take care of myself." Amelia assured them, crossing her arms, reluctantly shrugging off his hand, which noticeably made him frown slightly.

"You aren't using your powers for combat for a while and that's that. It seems like everytime you use your powers you make your fainting spells worse and worse. You can use them for little things, but as far as I'm concerned, you aren't using them for anything major or for fighting, and Tien will fill in for you." Hiro argued, which made Amelia narrow her eyes, but she didn't say anything else.

"Come on, Aims. Let's go home. I'll make dinner, ok?" Mizu said, and Amelia only nodded. The demotion from the team made her feel like a burden; a child, even. Didn't they realize that she could take care of herself?!

"See you later Aim!" Fred cheerfully said, trying to lighten up the mood. But Amelia only waved back as she left with Mizu, feeling crappy. Tien sighed softly, feeling bad for her friend, but also kinda relieved. She could tell that her and Hiro had some chemistry; Ok, _a lot_ of chemistry. Without her, she could get closer to Hiro than she ever could. She mentally apologized to her, but the other side of her brain was already starting to take action.

She was going to make him fall in love with her. No matter what.

* * *

"You ok, Amelia?" Mizu asked, looking over at her. Amelia glared at her, gently resting her head on the window as they drove back to the suburbs. Mizu sighed, patting her shoulder.

"I feel like such a burden!" Amelia cried, throwing her arms up in the air. Mizu sighed once more, focusing on the road.

"I know dude, but they do have good reasoning behind it. If you were captured or worse, I don't know what I'd do with myself." Mizu replied, fighting off tears, something from the past biting her in the brain, but she fought it off, only letting out another exasperated sigh. Amelia groaned, buring her face into her hands.

"Look, I'm sure once we get more information on this 'Destiny' girl and whoever else is out there I'm sure you can go back into the field." Mizu assured.

"But they're looking for me, Mizu! What if because I'm not there my friends get hurt!? They seem to mean business!" Amelia shouted.

"I'm not going to argue with you right now Amelia! You know what they said, so you'd better listen to it. Do _not_ make me lock you in your room for the rest of the time until they're caught." Mizu argued back, sneaking an angry glare at her as she once again focused on the road. It got static quiet, so quiet all you could hear were the other cars and the soft tune of the music from the radio. Amelia sighed, trying to calm down her sudden temper as she looked out the window, watching the scenery blur together in different shapes and colors.

"What happened to Yuki?" Amelia asked after five minutes of unbearable silence.

"After her screaming spell," Mizu sighed, thankful that she calmed down, even slightly.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

* * *

"No! I refuse to be taken away!" Yuki screeched, throwing ice at Tien. Tien managed to dodge, doing a cartwheel as she shot an electric blast at Yuki. Yuki blocked it with her ice, doing a backward somersault. Suddenly a portal opened up and "Destiny" walked out, her hood firmly over her head, making her face shadowy, though her sly smirk and narrowed _glowing_ eyes.

"You'd better leave my accomplice alone, Tien." She said calmly, though there was a hint of malice and venom in her voice. It even made fearless Tien freeze, the look in her eyes threatening and cold. Yuki smirked, running through the portal. "Destiny" still stood there, making everything seem to freeze. Distant memories flashed by her as she kept staring into her eyes. "Destiny" threw a huge ball of concentrated telekinetic energy, snapping Tien out of her trance as she dodged, the ball nearly hitting her right in the stomach. It cut right through a still-frozen tree behind her, making it tumble and fall onto the ground with a huge _**CRASH!**_

Tien looked up, but both "Destiny" and Yuki were gone.

* * *

**END**

* * *

"That's what happened, according to Tien." Mizu explained, which made Amelia nod and feel bad for her friend. But then a certain part made her head shoot up.

"Whoa, whoa, _concentrated telekinetic energy_!?" Amelia cried, looking at Mizu. Mizu nodded,

"Sounds like something you can do." Mizu replied thoughtfully. Amelia gulped, looking down at her hands.

Though she had a newfound fear for this "Destiny" chick, she was still going to look for her and fight her once and for all.

No matter what.

* * *

Four figures sat on a building's roof, watching the moon rise.

"Mom, how many more days?" Terra asked "Destiny" as she played with a small flower in her hands, making it bloom and die multiple times.

"Seven. It's amazing how fast that stuff worked." She replied, ruffling Kyle's hair, making him blush.

"Well you only have the best husband." Kyle joked, making Terra roll her eyes.

"Gross." Which made Yuki cackle.

"I sincerely can't wait till this little one uses her abilities." Yuki said, ruffling her hair hard, making Terra growl, throwing her hand off.

"Whatever. Just stop touching me." Terra snapped, fixing her hair.

"Stop fighting you two idiots." "Destiny" growled, making them stop and gulp, seeing her cold eyes.

"Yes mom/Dezzy."

"Stop calling me that. It's 'Destiny'." "Destiny uttered.

"Why can't I call you by your real name?" Yuki sighed.

"It'd ruin the fun. Plus you gotta get used to calling me that. I'm not going to let you slip up on the battlefield. Amelia can't know. Not yet." She replied with venom.

* * *

**A little bit of banter at the end yaaayyy...**

**And more drama! Yeah!**

**Shoutout (finally) to hcsp1, whom I beta'd for. They have an awesome story for Big Hero 6, which is a HiroXMarys one-shot. It's called Unexpected Reunion. And another to my good friend memento mori by the moonlight, though don't be surprised if her penname changes XD. She also has an awesome story for BH6 called "Temporary Immortality." It's a HiroXOC.**

**144 reviews**

**24,603 views**

**228 supporters!?**

**Thanks so much guys! You're all awesome! All the virtual cookies for ya'll!**

**Hope you all enjoyed and I hope no one was OOC. I'm trying to get back into writing ^^;**

**Peace!**


	20. Darkened thoughts and Terra

**Hello everyone! I'm finally updating this story.**

**Sorry, I'm such a terrible person for not updating for a while. My birthday was in July, there were two weddings, a short time of writer's block, one funeral, and of course, school. *sigh***

**But anyways, here it is. Were almost done with this story already... **

**But hopefully I'll be able to work on the sequel soon after!**

**I don't own BH6 I only own my OCs!**

* * *

It's been 5 days. Amelia officially cut ties with the world, only talking to Mizu and the kids at certain times. She was still upset and depressed about the whole ordeal, her heart breaking at the thought that Hiro and the others would replace her so easily. She knew it was for her "safety" but she didn't care; she just wanted to fight to get Destiny behind bars once and for all. Plus, her headaches were getting more frequent, plus there was pain in her arms, her powers were going out of wack when she doesn't even channel them, and her eyes would change color. It just added on to her depression because it seemed like her powers were becoming more like a curse. Finally, though, on day 5, something in Mizu snapped after seeing Amelia only come out to go down to the underground lab and sulk in her room all day otherwise.

"That's it! Amelia Tien Francis, you're gonna take a walk!" Mizu cried as she slammed the bedroom door open, making Amelia jump out of bed, her hair a mess and her eyes red from crying. Mizu grabbed her wrist and brushed her hair in quick swipes of the brush, making Amelia wince at times. Mizu sighed, feeling guilty for her friend. But she couldn't sulk forever. Her hair was finally neat and Amelia at least got dressed by herself.

"Fine, but only for an hour in the suburbs." Amelia sighed. Mizu smirked, triumphant.

"Good. You need some Vitamin D and fresh air and all of that." Amelia nodded, annoyed. She walked out, sighing softly, feeling the wind in her hair as she got lost in her thoughts. It made her think about the newly made rumors about "Electro" and "Micro" being together (AKA Tien and Hiro), as they helped each other and were more close than ever. It made her heart break just thinking about Hiro getting with another girl other than her; but, if it was true, which it most likely wasn't, she was happy for them anyways. But what made her very frustrated was that they were saying that Boum Vang, or her, obviously, left due to Electro. Oh if only those "TMZ"-esque people knew... It made her want to choke them to death-

"Whoa... What...?" Amelia gasped silently. Those dark thoughts about murder had never occurred to her in her life. Yes, she has thought about slapping someone, kicking and screaming, anything that was tantrum-inducing, but never something so dark as asphyxiation or even _killing_ someone in general. It just wasn't like her, even if the situation was that bad. The thoughts turned darker as she froze in her tracks, trying to wipe away the thoughts, but they kept on coming. It made her scared of her own mind. Finally she managed to pull them away, but by then she was too scared to even think anymore, so she kept on walking.

"Look out!" Someone screamed. Amelia quickly looked up, her eyes widening in terror as she saw that she was in the city now. There was a bigger chance that she'd meet up with her friends again. But that's not all. Oh no, there was something far worse...

Vines were all around the city, grabbing people and throwing cars and everything else.

And many were coming for her.

* * *

"It's working mother. Its truly working." Terra said, her eyes half-lidded as she watched, her hands glowing a dark green. Her very own headache was going on, but she ignored it, despite how painful it was. As long as she could impress her mother, she was content with what she was doing. She mostly let her plant friends do the work for her, she just gave them life to do things their way. She watched the destruction from up high on a skyscraper, the screams of the people unleashing guilt that she never usually feels. She hated doing these things, she hated it when she got these powers in the first place. But as long as mother was getting her way, she couldn't do much about it. After all, her mother was the mastermind. She was the energy to the endless gears in this terrible machine...

"Good, Terra. This should get them all together again." "Destiny" said in a walkie-talkie, her voice still fill with venom. It even made Terra cringe; all she wants is a normal family, a normal life. But, she mused, with a family like this, it could never get normal.

Never.

* * *

Amelia managed to get out of the way, the vines grabbing a pole instead. She gulped, backing away into an alleyway, fear gripping her. She took a deep breath and let it out, gulping as she rummaged in her pocket for her butterfly pin. She didn't care what Hiro said. She didn't care what anyone said. Her face filled with determination as the glow surrounded her as soon as she pinned on the pin.

She was going to prove that she can take care of herself, no matter what people say.

She isn't going to stay in hiding anymore.

She isn't gonna keep on sulking like a child.

She's gonna prove it to them. She's gonna prove it to Mizu.

She's gonna prove it to Hiro.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Drama!**

**Lol.**

**Anyways, thanks to all of you for sticking around and not leaving. Soon the identity of "Destiny" will be revealed! Yayyy...**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter during the weekend. **

**Also, just a side note, I might not continue Sound of Science.**

**LET ME EXPLAIN!**

**I'm not saying I'll shelve it forever. Maybe I will continue it when I actually have time to. But from this point on, updates will be very slow. I wanna focus on this story. Thus, it's on hiatus until further notice, unless, ya know, I upload another chapter in a month...**

***sigh***

**I'm gonna say that I can't upload as much as I used to. 10th grade is harder than expected; I have to take two regents at the end of the year, as Social Studies has TWO essays that you have to write and math... Well, math is not my strongest subject. Which is why I am gonna focus more on school. But don't worry, I'm actually not swimming in homework, so I'm not saying that I can't upload for most of the year. I'll mostly update on weekends and holidays, 'tis all. It's only when I have time, after all. **

**Thank you so much guys for waiting!**

**Peace!**


	21. Vine-like Rage

**Hey guys! I decided to do something different for this chapter. You'll see in a moment, obviously.**

**The fanfic is almost over guys D,:**

**About maybe 3-4+ chapters left. **

**I'll just say that the ending won't be one that you'd expect. **

**Also guys, real quick, research TPP; it's really serious and can ruin our rights of using fair use terms. **

**I don't own BH6, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, during the attack**

* * *

It was a slow day without Amelia around. Even Fred couldn't cheer up Hiro's sad attitude.

"I still feel bad guys." Hiro said, sighing as he sat down in a booth for break. The rush hour was just ending, and Aunt Cass was making more treats in the kitchen while the group sat in the booth and on spare chairs.

"Oh come on Hiro. I'm sure she'll come around." Honey Lemon tried to reason, even though it was hopeless at this point. Amelia had taken leave and hasn't spoken since they got into the argument 5 days ago. Tien patted his back, smiling comfortingly.

"Maybe she just needs time to think. She'll come in soon and we'll be a big happy group again." She grinned.

"...Ok, if you say so." Hiro said, folding his arms and lying his head in them. The group frowned, thinking what could take his mind off of this.

"Well, do you have anything to do today? Maybe take your mind off of this incident?" Wasabi questioned. Hiro shook his head; he could barely focus on anything, much less make something like he always did. It just felt... not right without Amelia. He couldn't explain it, but every single time she was around, he'd get butterflies, his face would flush, his heart would quicken, etc. He denied anything of love-relation, though he knew that it was becoming more obvious by the minute.

He truly had a crush on Amelia. And this fight surely put a dent in his chances with her.

"I'm sure she'll get over it Hiro." Fred assured.

"Hiro, put the TV on for me. The news!" Aunt Cass called from the kitchen, the timer going off soon after. Hiro did so, and what he saw shocked him.

"_And now Boum Vang is fighting what appears to be animate vines, seemingly coming from nowhere." _The news anchor reported. In the background they could clearly see Amelia in her Boum Vang costume, trying to hold off the vines from pedestrians with her shield. The shield turned a darker shade of purple each time, Amelia trying so hard to keep the form as she started pushing the vines away from them. The people cheered as she ripped the vine from the ground with her telekinesis, making it shrivel up and die instantly. Amelia panted, her eyes sparked with determination and passion as she kicked another vine away. "_The question is; where are Big Hero 6?" _She asked as a vine wrapped around Amelia, picking her up and throwing her down into the pavement. Amelia lay unmoving for a few moments before getting back up, blood going down her face as she panted in anger and exhaustion. _"They had better come soon! Tara, look out!" _The camera man cried as he dropped the camera, pulling the woman out of the way as a vine behind her stabbed the camera, letting it go to static.

"We had better get down there. Amelia is in trouble!" Hiro cried, and the team nodded. After getting Baymax, and ran down to the garage to suit up.

They had to save her.

* * *

"Hiyaa!" Amelia cried, throwing the vine away with her powers, it dying soon after it hit the building she threw it at. She panted, feeling like she couldn't stop. There was so much rage in her that she couldn't even if she tried.

It scared her. But it just felt so... so... so _natural. _

"Boum!" A familiar voice called. She turned, her wound in her temple flowing faster, her blood practically boiling as she saw the team.

"What the _hell_ do you want?" Amelia asked, narrowing her eyes. It even made Gogo and Tien flinch, her voice so icy and filled with venom. It was so unnatural, as Amelia never was like this, not even when they got into the argument.

"We want to help!" Hiro said, walking towards her. She stopped him with a shield, which made him stop, blinking at her in surprise.

"I don't need help." Amelia replied coolly, turning back around, closing her fist tightly as she pulled another vine from the ground, her headache, once so terrible or bad if she did so much power, went away with ease. It was almost like she was being controlled by her powers; they told her what to do, and she listened.

"You do! Amelia, you're bleeding." Tien argued, zapping the shield away with her electricity. Amelia growled, her powers surging up and down her arms, said arms, wrists, and hands having purple glowing lines running down them. Her eyes even seemed to glow purple rather than their beautiful blue, making her even more intimidating. The sound of feet hitting pavement made everyone look forward, seeing Terra standing there, her hands surrounded in green energy.

"Hello, Amelia, team." Terra said nonchalantly, walking up to Amelia. Amelia growled as Terra reached her hand out, touching where the wound was. Amelia squirmed as the wound instantly healed, the blood going to a standstill, though it was not dry just yet.

"Leave me alone! You're the cause of all of this!" Amelia cried, swatting her hand away. Terra frowned, a tiny spark of regret in her eyes as she sighed, the vines stopping at once.

"Go to the cemetery sometime. You're dad would like a visitor." That made Amelia's skin crawl, all rage dispersing so quickly it felt like it wasn't even there. Guilt, regret, and confusion filled her as she looked at the others, confusion in their eyes as well. Amelia gulped, looking at Terra, pressing her fingernails so deep into her palms it drew blood, though not as bad as her temple.

"W-What...?" Amelia sputtered, backing up slowly, her eyes widening in terror.

"Wow, can't believe it. One of the smartest people in my mother's class couldn't even figure it out. So sad." Terra mocked. Amelia cried out, rage filling her once more as she punched Terra. Terra was slammed back by the sheer force, and she spit out a tooth, her eyes becoming hard with emotionless fury. "I try to help and that's the thanks I get?" And with that, Terra walked up a vine, and disappeared on top of a building. Amelia just stood there, the chaos turning into a blur as Hiro and the others came over, trying to get through to her. She shook her head, and ran off, clicking off her disguise as she ran for the cemetery.

He couldn't be.

Her father promised he never would.

He never would. He never could.

It couldn't be true.

* * *

**Dark note there huh guys? What's going on with Amelia, I wonder...**

**Huge hint! Destiny was in Amelia's class! If you figure it out tell me in PM; we can't ruin it for the other peeps ;)**

**Hopefully I can get another chapter out today/tomorrow, whatever you consider the hours after midnight to be.**

**Peace!**


	22. Taking Control

**Prepare for feels.**

**Don't own BH6 only own my OC's**

* * *

The grass rustled as Amelia kept on running, not stopping until she had gotten to those huge black gates. It's the same cemetery where her grandmother and grandfather were lied to rest. She had finally gotten there, standing in front of those menacing black gates. Other than a few loners, it was desolate and empty. She slowly opened the gate, gulping as she came in, shivers going down her spine.

"Please..." Amelia muttered, walking through to find her grandparent's grave. Her heart started to speed up as she did see her dead relative's graves.

And her world came crashing down.

"Frank Francis

1980-2019

Was a beloved husband, father, and scientist.

Will never be forgotten."

Amelia fell to her knees, the tears coming and not stopping. She let them fall as she sobbed, burying her face into her hands, trembling.

'Dad... no... It's all my fault..." Amelia cried.

"It's nice to see each other again, face-to-face, old friend." A familiar voice said, as the grass rustled, feet landing a few feet behind Amelia. Amelia turned, and her eyes widened.

"!" There she was, "Destiny". The said lady grinned.

"Hello Amelia."

"You... YOU DID THIS!" Amelia growled, getting up, her hands glowing purple, an undeniable rage filling her to the brim as her eyes once again glowed a deep purple.

"Actually, my husband did, but I guess it's fitting to take the credit." And with that, Destiny took off her hood. Her choppy purple hair fell from it's place, and it made Amelia's eyes widen in shock, the purple glow in her eyes disappearing as she backed up. The hair was different, but the facial features were the same. Icy blue eyes, there was a hint of blonde in the hair, a few freckles, and a specific beauty mark right under her left eye.

"No... Y-You can't..."

"You know my name. Say it." She growled, her own eyes glowing a deep purple, the same purple Amelia's eyes were.

"J-Jessica..."

* * *

"Are you sure it's her?" A woman with black hair and green eyes asked another woman, her hair pinned back in a ponytail, her eyes full of emotion as she held the woman's hand tightly. The other woman had short blonde hair and blueberry blue eyes. Tears were streaking down her face as she nodded, holding the other woman's hand just as tight.

"Mizu would never joke about this, Katherine." The older blonde said, turning to her.

"I just hope she's safe..." Another woman with blonde hair and gray eyes muttered, twiddling her thumbs, frowning.

"I'm sure she is, sis." The only male reassured.

"Don't be doubtful, Flora." Katherine said, side-hugging her.

"Johnny, Katherine, Mom, there's just so much to say..." Flora said, sniffing.

"This is your captain speaking, please put on your seatbelts. We'll be experiencing some turbulence on this flight right now." The captain said over the intercom. Everyone did so, and the family sighed.

"We're coming Amy..." Flora muttered as Sarah kept on sobbing.

* * *

"Amelia!" Hiro cried, looking for her. The whole team was in fact, looking for their distressed and depressed friend.

"Hiro, are you sure you can go to the cemetery...? Tadashi..." Honey Lemon asked, frowning at her upset friend.

"I am sure! Amelia could be in danger!" Hiro protested, still looking for her, hoping that she didn't get there.

"I am detecting a large increase in heart rate. Are you distressed?" Baymax asked monotonously to Hiro, though if you could really dig behind his voice you could hear just a faint bit of concern.

"I'm fine, Baymax. I just gotta find Amelia..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Wasabi assured, helping as well, cutting small holes into dumpsters just in case if he can find her in there as well as checking the old lab. They had all scattered minutes ago, though Hiro and Baymax were going to the cemetery.

"We just gotta hope that "Destiny" hasn't already found her." Gogo said, also concerned about Hiro's well-being.

"We gotta stay positive, guys!" Fred said, though behind all the happiness was also concern for him.

"Right, Fred." Tien said, traveling on the electrical currents in the wires of the poles.

"Guys!" Hiro cried as Baymax stopped, refusing to go forwards. Right in the cemetery was a huge purple glowing sphere surrounding Amelia, the sphere slowly rising, Amelia crying out in pain, holding her head, curled up in the sphere. It sparked and snapped in every direction, until it blew up, white becoming every single vision nearby. It slowly went away, only to reveal Amelia, though obviously she wasn't the Amelia they've grown to know and love for the past four-five weeks.

Instead, Amelia's eyes were fully purple, no iris or even a pupil to be seen. A ring of purple surrounded her waist as her hands glowed a dark purple as she floated in mid-air, staring at Hiro. Jessica rose, smirking at them as her eyes glowed a dark purple, clearly controlling Amelia like some sort of puppet.

"Amelia!" Hiro cried, though Baymax wouldn't get any closer. "Baymax move!"

"This is clearly dangerous. I can't get any closer. I cannot let you get harmed." Baymax monotonously replied.

"Amelia is gone, Hiro Hamada." Jessica snarled, "In her place is a better person. She is mine to control now." And with that she let Amelia fly quickly towards them.

There was only one thing on Hiro's mind now.

Amelia.

* * *

**DRAMA ESCALATES!**

**Who remembers Jessica from the first chapter, hm?**

**I know she seemed so insignificant then, and honestly, that's all she was going to be. **

**Until a few months ago I finally had written out at least a rough draft of the plot of this fanfic. **

**There will be an in-between chapter, which takes place during which Hiro and the gang are looking for Amelia. We'll learn about Jessica and the other mutant's backstories then!**

**If you think this is a bit out of the way for BH6, think of the comics. They actually did have a crossover with the X-Men one time. So think of them as mutants due to... well, a certain compound instead of radiation. X-men aren't gonna appear anytime soon though, as I never have seen the movies nor have read the comics. I plan on seeing the movies someday, but for now there's not gonna be one. **


	23. Other side of the coin

**Here's the backstory! Might be a bit shorter than usual chapters, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**I don't own BH6, only my OCs!**

* * *

"J-Jessica, why?" Amelia asked, shocked as she leans up against the fence.

"Because of you and your stupid father, that's why!" She snarled, holding Amelia there with her powers. Amelia gasped, trying to wriggle out of the ring.

"My father nor I did anything to you! I was your friend!" Amelia cried, her glasses falling off. Jessica narrowed her eyes and put her glasses back on.

"Negative, Amelia." She growled, "It all started when you left that day."

* * *

**18 years ago...**

* * *

Jessica sighed, walking out of the school. School was currently over, Amelia and the class not back due to more things to show. Jessica was all alone, walking home. She didn't have any other friends outside of Mizu and Amelia due to not being very social. She was a very quiet and shy girl after all, and sometimes she even gets bullied for it.

"Worst day ever... She promised too..." She sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear. Though she did understand deep down, it still hurt to be left alone. It was quite scary too, as it was already starting to become nighttime as she walked to the suburbs. She jumped, hearing a trashcan get knocked down in the alleyway. She looked down it, seeing two acid-colored green eyes stare into her very soul.

"Hello little girl..." A man's voice said, black lines appearing from the walls, almost like shadows as they surrounded Jessica.

"!, what the hell!" Jessica cried, backing up. The shadow's grabbed her wrists, bringing her into the alleyway. She screamed, trying to get the attention of anybody, though sadly no one heard, as the way to the suburbs was eerily deserted and quiet for such a usual busy street.

"My name is Johnson, young one. And you're perfect for my ex-bosses failed, though now successful, experiment." He snarled, and with that, they both turned into shadows and were off to an abandoned island, though soon it was to turn into a facility for some sort of teleportation project in a few years.

But until then, _he _would use it.

For the next two years, Jessica was subjected to harsh and painful tests, giving her the compound to have telekinesis, though eventually Johnson started to experiment even more on her, almost killing her once.

"Hey! Let me go!" One day a male voice cried. Jessica looked up from her cell, bags under her eyes. Her once tan skin had now been pale, not being able to see sunlight for a long while. She reconigzed him from school, she realized. It was Kyle Hemmings, a jock on the football team. He was actually one of the more nice people, as he had helped Jessica many times before, though she never considered them as anything big.

Until that fateful night, three months later, her powers went out of control.

"I SAID LET US OUT YOU BASTARD!" Jessica screamed, shooting a disk at him that cut through the metal behind him. Johnson breathed heavily, not even his shadow-controlling powers could stop her. Kyle melted the steel bars with his fire powers, walking out, his whole body aflame in blue fire, truly angry.

"Who is your boss?" Kyle asked, growling, throwing a ring of fire around Johnson.

"Why, his name is Frank Francis. You might know him due to his daughter. Amelia, was it?" Johnson replied snarkily, surrounding his shadows around him. Jessica narrowed her eyes, purple wisps coming out of them as she shot another disk at him, ending Johnson's life as Kyle put the fire out.

"You just killed him!" Kyle gasped, though relief was in his eyes.

"Bastard deserved it. Frank will pay for making this stupid compound... He ruined our lives along with this stupid piece of shit!" Jessica screamed, shooting another disk at a wire.

Revenge was the only thing on their mind.

* * *

"But my dad never meant ill will, Jess!" Amelia cried, "You even said another person made you who you are!"

"But he is still the one who made it. He, even indirectly, made me into this monster along with my family. Now I plan on destroying his other piece of happiness by destroying your happiness." She growled, clenching her fist. Amelia screamed out in pain, the ring getting tighter, practically taking the air from her lungs. "You're mine now. Accept it."

"No! I'm not gonna... let... you!" Amelia shouted, her stomach feeling like it could implode at any second.

"Then I'll take you by force!" Jessica screamed, and suddenly the ring expanded into a sphere that surrounded Amelia, Amelia crying out in anguish as ideals that were not hers filling her mind. Her eyes slowly started to become fully purple as she curled into a fetal position, tears falling.

"Hiro... Baymax... Gogo... Fred... Honey... Wasabi... Mom... John... Flora... Kat... I'm so... so so sorry..." Amelia barely whispered out as she got one peek at Hiro before she was fully taken over.

It was almost like water was in her ears as she stared at Hiro, not being able to move on her own.

"GET HIM." A voice screamed in her head, and, without hesitance, even if her real consciousness was screaming not to...

She shot towards him, fist aflame with purple power.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN**

**There's the backstory! **

**Next time we'll have the final battle and then the epilogue!**

**Wait...**

**Two chapters left..**

**We've come such a long way. **

**Thanks to all of you!**

**See you next time!**

**Peace!**


	24. Final Battle and Resolution

**Here it is! **

**The last chapter!**

**At least, normal last chapter.**

**Remember, the ending is not gonna be what you expect; aka get those feel buses ready**

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

"Amelia please, stop!" Hiro shouted as Baymax dodged. Amelia could barely hear him as she flew towards him, punching the air as he dodged. She growled, her purple eyes getting more intense as she tried to reach Hiro, Baymax dodging every time. Eventually Tien got there first and shot electricity at Amelia, making her crash into the ground. "Tien! You didn't need to do that!"

"She's not the Amelia we know Hiro. We gotta fight her." Gogo said as she zoomed in, frowning.

"Hopefully she'll snap out of it..." Honey Lemon sighed, looking at Amelia in guilt.

"Why don't just lie there! Get up!" Jessica shouted, and with that Amelia got up, blood flowing from her shoulder.

"Yee-haw!" Yuki squealed, shooting ice at Gogo. Gogo dodged, blinking.

"Ok, battle plan." Gogo said, talking out her gum and placing it in the inner part of her helmet. "Fred, you go after Yuki. Wasabi, go after Terra with Honey. I'll go after Kyle." She said, and the team nodded, and went to fight their individual people. Amelia and Jessica growled, and Amelia attacked Tien.

"I really don't want to fight you Amy!" Tien said, dodging punches.

"That's sad, 'cause I do!" Amelia growled, roundhouse kicking her in the face. Tien gasped, holding her cheek, spitting out a tooth.

"That's it. I hate to do this." And with that, she started fighting back.

"That leaves me and you two." Jessica said, her hands also going aflame, wisps of purple flowing out of her eyes.

"Baymax, we gotta fight her buddy." Hiro said, trying to take her mind off of Amelia as the two girls fought below. Baymax simply nodded, and got into a fight position. Jessica smirked,

"This should be easy." And with that she shot blasts at them, though Baymax dodged every time. Hiro called upon a small army of microbots that he created a while after defeating Callaghan, and blasted them, catching Jessica off guard as they wrapped around her wrist. Baymax shot his hand-cannon at her, making Hiro's microbots let go as she fell into the ground, the hand holding her down. Jessica growled, Amelia faltering her eyes flickering from regular to purple once more as she pushed it off. After rubbing her stomach for a second she zoomed back up and hit Baymax, flinging the two into a nearby building. Thankfully Baymax flipped at the last second, making him have the blunt of the blast.

"Baymax!" Hiro cried, and Baymax slowly got out of the hole, people staring at them in fear as they realized what was going on.

"I am ok." He replied, a few dents and cracks in his armor from whamming into the brick wall. Hiro sighed in relief, and then looked at Jessica as she smirked at them, throwing a disk at them. Hiro widened his eyes as it came closer.

"Everyone get down!" He cried, as Baymax ducked along with everyone else. People screamed as the disk cut through the other wall, dispersing as it flew into the air. Jessica growled, and shot more blasts at them. Baymax flew out, dodging as the people evactuated from the building. He made his fist armor come back as he kicked Jessica, whom fell into the fence.

"Amelia snap out of it!" Tien said, dodging another kick as she shot more electricity towards her. Amelia only winced slightly as it hit her temple, and she threw another blast at her. "I know this isn't the real you!"

"Shut up!" She screamed, kicking Tien in the gut.

"You're ruining everything puny powerless kid." Jessica snarled.

"Why are you doing this!?" Hiro shouted as Baymax dodged another blast.

"For revenge kid. Her father ruined my life!" And thus she gave a small summary, barely going into detail as she shot another blast at Hiro.

"Revenge isn't the answer!" Hiro shouted, knowing how much revenge had meant to him in the past.

It made him internally shudder at the thought when he wanted to kill Callaghan for killing Tadashi.

"Oh please!" Jessica snarled, and threw another blast at Hiro.

* * *

"We're here.." Sarah muttered, quickly running out with her luggage with the others.

"Mom slow down!" Flora shouted, carrying her luggage as they ran to the hotel. After checking in and throwing their bags on the bed, the group quickly ran out, running towards the suburbs, though they were quickly stopped by a police man.

"Ma'am, no can do. The downtown area and suburbs are closed off."

"Why!? My daughter's down there!" Sarah growled. The police man narrowed his eyes, though they held guilt and sadness.

"Big Hero 6 is currently in battle with super villains. I can't let you four past."

"I'll have you know sir that I'm in the military with my brother here, and I demand to get past with my family." Flora growled, and John nodded, crossing his arms. The man shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you past. I'm not letting anyone get hurt in my city." He replied, sighing. Sarah gulped, looking past him, tears filling her eyes as she saw the purple lights.

_'Please Amelia... Please be safe..."_

* * *

Amelia shot up into the air, Tien tied up in a purple ring due to her powers. She punched Baymax with full-force, making them stagger in the air.

"Amelia! Stop this! I know this isn't you!" Hiro cried, holding onto Baymax.

"You don't know me. You'll never know me." Amelia snarled, shooting blasts with Jessica, almost in synch with her. Hiro gasped as he dodged.

"I do! The Amelia I know wouldn't consider hurting her friends! She wouldn't do this!" Hiro shouted, tears falling.

"Well she's gone." Amelia snarked, shooting another blast. She gasped as Baymax shot his fist-cannon at her, knocking her out into the ground.

"No!" Jessica growled, and turned to them.

"Amelia!" Hiro cried.

"I am sorry. But she was going to hurt you." Baymax explained monotonously.

"You'll pay for that." And with that Jessica started to attack them once more.

* * *

**Amelia POV**

* * *

_**'Amelia...'**_

_**'H-Huh?' I muttered, sitting up. I was on a hill, the sun slowly setting, cherry blossoms fluttering in the breeze. I saw something in my peripheral vision... My father! **_

_**'D-Dad?' I asked numbly, my eyes widening. I-It was him! It was truly him!**_

_**'It is me, honey.' He said, hugging me. I cried, hugging back, tears falling. **_

_**'H-How...? A-Am I...?'**_

**_'No, thankfully. I'm here to help you snap out of her hold.' He replied. _**

**_'How? She...' I asked, trailing off._**

**_'I know. We're... You're gonna have to fight your inner self.'_**

**_'Just me!?' And with that the sun disappeared, clouds rolling in, thunder booming. I looked back, the cherry blossoms falling gracefully as they formed another person, the blossoms becoming black like the clouds. I gulped as Dad disappeared._**

**_'I'm gonna be with you always. Your decision in the end is what I'll always support... I love you...'_**

**_'Dad wait!' I cried, but he was already gone. The cherry blossoms exploded, and revealed someone that looked exactly like me, but she had no glasses and like how my eyes were now she had deep purple eyes._**

**_'I will win.' She said demonically, shooting blasts at me._**

**_This was a battle to the death, I realized._**

**_If she won, me, the real me, would die..._**

**_I can't lose..._**

**_Thus I fought back with everything I had, the disks, the blasts, everything. Suddenly she turned into Jessica, and it made me freeze._**

**_'You can't win! Give up! Give up!' She shouted. I held my head, crying out as pain filled me. I was actually starting to give up at that point._**

**_Until I remembered._**

**_Hiro. My friends. My family._**

**_They all love and support me._**

**_Well, some more platonically than others of course..._**

**_I couldn't let this demon win._**

**_Because they were the ones to give me strength. _**

**_I couldn't give in, especially with what was at stake._**

**_I can't lose them._**

**_'NO!' I screamed, a lilac blast coming out of me. Jessica screamed as she blew up, dust falling gently where she once was. The clouds dissipated, everything became what it once was._**

**_'You promise, right?' Suddenly I remembered as well._**

**_This is the hill where me and Jessica met._**

**_'Hey, leave her alone!' The five year old me cried, pushing away the bullies. Jessica sat there, crying her eyes out, though as soon as I said that she looked up at me.  
_**

**_'Or what, shrimp?' The ten year old bully asked, smirking._**

**_'I'll tell on you and make sure my daddy makes you one of his test subjects!' I replied cooly, folding my arms. He laughed with his friends,_**

**_'Oh please. Little girl gotta go crying to your daddy?' He mocked, and the five year old me narrowed her eyes and swiftly kicked him with everything she had. He winced, holding his ankle. 'What the heck!'_**

**_'I said leave her alone!'_**

**_And with that I had pushed them all down the hill._**

**_Me and Jessica were friends since._**

**_'You promise...' Jessica asked after I promised to protect her always, like a true friend would._**

**_'I promise Jesse!' She grinned, wiping away Jessica's tears._**

**_'That's it...' I muttered as the scene disappeared. I looked up at the sky, a purple glow encasing my back. I closed my eyes as outlines of purple wings appeared on my back._**

**_I've been freed._**

**_And I know how to get through to Jessica._**

* * *

**Regular POV**

* * *

Amelia's eyes snapped open, her vision blurry as she coughed, her eyes back to normal. She fumbled around for a moment until she found her glasses, which she put on. She stood up, rubbing her stomach. Jessica was still attacking Hiro and Baymax, the others also fighting their individual power-people. Wasabi sliced through the vines, Honey using her chemballs to freeze said vines so they were easier to slice, Gogo was dodging fire attacks and Fred was shooting fire at Yuki's ice.

Amelia slowly stood up, coughing lightly, rubbing her eyes. She clicked on her Boum Vang outfit and flew up, flying behind Jessica. Hiro saw her, and his mouth gaped open, tears of relief going down his cheeks.

"Hey, Jess!" Amelia shouted, which Jessica turned, and growled. She tried to take over Amelia, but Amelia fought back.

"No!" Jessica cried, charging towards Amelia. She dodged, and flew off towards the same hill that they met.

"Amelia!" Hiro called as the duo flew after them. Tien watched, finally getting out of the ring.

"Get 'em, Amy." Tien smiled, finally letting her feelings for Hiro go. She then went off to help Gogo.

* * *

Amelia landed on the hill, where Jessica landed as well, growling.

"Don't you remember, Jessica? Remember this place?" Amelia asked, her hair fluttering in the wind, cherry blossoms falling down gracefully.

"No... You can't be serious!" Jessica snarled, her eyes turning back to normal. Hiro and Baymax watched secretly, Hiro's eyes widening.

"This is where we first met. And where I promised I'd protect you like a true friend, Jessica." Amelia said, holding out her hand. "It's time for me to uphold my favor. Help me get back to my time period and I can stop this."

"You're trying to trick me like they all did!" Jessica cried, tears forming in her eyes, backing up.

"No, I'm not. Me and Hiro have been working on a time machine, Jesse. I actually comtemplated whether or not to go back... I've made so many friends here in the future. But now I realize it can't last forever. Even if I love one of them..." Amelia said shakily, tears falling. "It'll be worth it if I can save you from this fate." Hiro and Baymax landed as Jessica shook.

"Y-You're serious..."

"I am. That's the Butterfly Effect. One little detail can save this from happening." Then Amelia grasped Jessica's hand.

"Amelia..."

"Let's do it."

"Amelia!" Hiro called, coming out with Baymax. He took off his helmet. "You're leaving..."

"I must. I can't stay here forever, after all... Admittedly I also want to save my father. If we can go back I can warn him about Johnson. I can save him. I can save Jessica." Jessica sobbed, falling to her knees, trembling, the years of doing such evil deeds catching up to her.

"I'm so sorry..." Jessica sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. Amelia patted her back with Hiro.

"I know you are. Come on, we'd better stop what is going on." Amelia said, and with that she teleported them all back to the fight. Everyone stopped immedeatly, looking at the crying Jessica and triumphant trio.

"Guys, let's get down to the lab." Amelia proclaimed.

"Jessica!" Kyle gasped, hugging her. Jessica hugged back, trembling.

"M-Mom? Are you seriously crying...?" Terra asked, leaning down, hugging her mother as well.

"Hey! This is no fair! I'm having fun!" Yuki snarled, but with that Jessica encased her in a sphere. "Let me out you bitch! I'm not finished yet!" She growled, her eyes turning a milky white.

"No, Yuki. What I have done... What we've all done... Is quite enough." Jessica said. With that, with people, whom were screaming and running just a few moments ago, staring at them as they walked down the road towards SFTI.

_'No! Jessica keep on fighting!' _A dark shadow screamed in her mind, which she ignored.

It wasn't just about revenge.

You see, a shadow from Johnson had affected her during that battle all those years ago.

Her need for revenge fueled it.

But with Amelia's kindness and her realization that revenge wasn't the answer...

It helped her combat the shadow inside, making it feeble to her.

They finally reached the facility, the only people there were only a few overstayers there as they reached Amelia's lab. Amelia turned on the machine, and with a bit of help from Hiro and Tien's electricity, they turned it on.

"We're gonna forgive her, just like that?" Wasabi asked, incredulous.

"By the time I go back and fix all of this, you guys won't even remember this happening." Amelia replied sadly.

"No..." Hiro gasped.

"And it means you might not remember me." She said, walking towards the machine.

"Amelia, please, wait!" Hiro said, grasping her wrist. They all looked at the two.

"Hiro, your heart rate is escalating." Baymax analyzed, "Are you distressed?"

"Yes, I am. Amelia I..." Hiro said, blushing madly. Amelia frowned, blushing as well.

"I'm sorry, Hiro. I'm sorry, everyone." Amelia said softly, closing her eyes, not being able to meet their gazes. Suddenly she felt something warm on her cheek, and her heart sped up as she snapped her eyes open. Hiro kissed her cheek, she realized. He pulled away, and let go of her, letting something fall onto her wrist. She looked at it; it looked like any old watch, though it had more dials than anything else. "H-Hiro..."

"Amelia, I love you." He said, blushing madly. She smiled sadly, and kissed him softly. It was barely a kiss actually, but it still seemed to last forever.

"I'm sorry, Hiro. But I promise I'll remember all of you" She said, walking up to the portal, smiling, blushing darkly.

"But if we don't remember you..." Tien said sadly.

"I know. But I promise, I'll see you all again. Though I might be older... And Hiro?"

"?"

"I love you too." And with that, she went through the time portal. It closed behind her as she zoomed through the blue space, the memories flashing by as they went backwards, all the way down to her getting up. Suddenly it all turned white...

* * *

She squealed as she fell onto her bed, groaning. She was back in her pajamas, her glasses on the side table. She sat up, putting on her glasses. She gasped, looking at the calendar.

March 15th, 2015.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed, happy to be home.

"Amelia! Time for school!" Sarah called. Amelia smiled and got up, getting dressed, wiping away her tears.

"Mom? Can I skip the trip?" Amelia asked. Sarah blinked, looking at her.

"But, Amelia, you've been looking foward to this trip since it was announced. Why give it up now?" Sarah asked, looking at her daughter, incredilous.

"I want to get ice cream with Jessica." Amelia replied, "Plus I can just go to the lab this weekend. So please?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell your father."

And with that, she found herself after seven hours, after explaining, after everything, getting ice cream with Jessica.

Johnson was arrested soon after, as Amelia told her father about his plans being stolen, after he gave her permission to look through the files during that weekend.

Everything was looking brighter than ever...

* * *

**TOLD YOU.**

**Ah this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life... **

**I decided to give you guys two chapters today, hurray!**

**Real quick, I'm gonna explain that Jessica didn't only do all of this just for revenge. She also had a shadow-spirit that merged with her during the battle with Johnson. Thus it only helped fuel her anger and malicious hate towards the family. That's why the events of this happened in the first place.**

**Only the epilouge left, and then off I go to write the prolouge for the sequel!**

**Peace!**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue****...**

**Oh gosh guys ;~;**

**Notes at the bottom!**

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

**4 years later...**

* * *

It's been 4 years since Amelia went to the future. She was now an eighteen-year-old, on her last year of high school. It was now April 7th, 2018, her birthday just yesterday. She was sitting on her bed, her glasses discarded for contacts, though nothing else really changed. She was reading a book, bored out of her mind. Jessica left with her family for vacation in Vietnami, and Mizu was currently working with her boyfriend James. She sighed softly, putting her book down. Even though she moved on, she still missed Hiro. She still missed them all. But she knew it would be fruitless to try to go back, as they probably didn't remember her. She did go on a few dates from the past few years, but they never held the spark that she felt with Hiro. Thus she just stopped dating until she really could find someone like Hiro.

Then there was the strange part in all of this.

Despite changing the future, her powers still remained.

She barely uses them now, though, since it'll be useless. Sure, she used them sometimes, like bringing over a glass of water or floating a pillow or whatever, but never used them anymore for the greater good. Thankfully she had full control of them now, so she hasn't had any headaches since she had gotten home.

Still, it made her wonder why she still had her powers.

"I guess some things just can't be changed." She muttered, getting up. She sat down at her computer and opened up a page, looking up a certain college.

'_San Fransokyo Institute of Technology._'

She sighed, knowing by now that Tadashi was being raised, his mother possibly being pregnant with _him._

It made her heart clench just thinking about it.

She lied her head on her desk, holding back unshed tears.

Was it truly impossible for them to be together again?

She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"This is the worst thing ever..."

Suddenly her heart legitimately clenched, and she gasped, falling onto the floor. She wheezed, not knowing what was going on. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, her whole body feeling nauseous.

It never happened before.

She was completely healthy.

It scared her.

Suddenly her eyes flashed purple as she somehow saw the future.

She gasped, holding her heart as she saw it. Since when...?

It showed her something terrible going on.

In the not-so distant future, it seemed, it showed a man in red, black, and yellow armor, flames in his hand along with a full on scarlet red helmet that had a black filter, covering his face. It showed him fighting the group along with Tien, when suddenly, it shows only Hiro's face as the man's helmet is punched off by Tien.

It ended so abruptly that Amelia could barely comprehend it.

The feelings went away, and she panted, the precious oxygen finally getting through to her lungs.

"Who was he...?" She muttered, and her mom and dad burst through the door.

"Amelia! You ok, sweetheart!?" Sarah cried, hugging her close.

"I-I'm fine, mom. What's wrong?" Amelia asked, finally catching her breath.

"We heard screaming. What happened?" Frank asked, concerned, helping her up.

"I tripped over my own two feet." Amelia lied, grinning sheepishly. Sarah sighed, shaking her head.

"Sometimes you scare me, ya know that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I got that. Uhm, I'm gonna go see Mizu, see how she's doing. Is that ok?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Sure. Just don't trip again." Frank said, rolling his eyes playfully. Amelia sighed, and went downstairs into her car. She drove off to Mizu's work, which was about a mile away.

"Mizu, can we talk?" Amelia asked as she came in the cafe.

"Huh? Oh, sure, Aims." Like her future counterpart, Mizu was the only one who knew of her powers. Amelia only never told her parents due to being scared of their reactions. Mizu only knew because she accidentally walked in on Amelia floating a pencil over to herself one day.

"You've got five minutes." Her boss grumbled as they sat down at a booth far away from the others.

"Ok, spill, what's wrong?" Mizu asked, seeing Amelia concerned.

"I think I have to go back to the future." Amelia replied bluntly, causing Mizu to blink, incredilous.

"Why...?" Mizu asked, leaning closer.

"I... I saw a vision of the future. I don't know how, but I did. And it was the worst pain imaginible, let me tell you." Amelia replied, also leaning closer so they can whisper.

"How are we gonna get away with that? You're not moving out of the house till May, and your parents are still a bit overprotective."

"I could say I want to move out early, to grasp the ropes of adulthood. I need to go into the future... I need to see that everyone is safe."

"Or maybe you can just explain it to them." Mizu deadpanned.

"I dunno..." Amelia sighed. Mizu frowned, patting her head.

It was gonna be a hard weekend...

* * *

**MEANWHILE, APRIL 7TH, 2037**

* * *

"Project: Sunfire has been completed, sir." A woman said to a man, writing something down on a clipboard. The man nodded, looking at their test subject. He was sleeping in a chamber, naked, yet unaware of the things around him.

"That's good. We can unleash him soon then." The man replied, smirking.

"Yes, exactly." The woman replied, keeping a blank face.

"Good. But first we should teach him the basic things of his powers." And with that, the male severed the wire to the chamber. The man quickly awoken, and accidentally broke the glass, his knuckles bleeding.

"Good morning sir." The woman said, a small smile formed on her face.

"Who are you two? Why am I...?" And with that the man gave him simple clothes; boxers, pants, and a white t-shirt. He quickly put them on, a light blush on his cheeks.

"We're your 'parents', so to speak. But more like your leaders. We found you in the wreckage of a building. Sad thought. But we saved you from certain death." The man replied.

"Well, thanks..."

"You're very welcome."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**I'm sure you all know who this is though.**

**Anyways I can't wait to see you guys in the sequel!**

**Now for some thanks:**

**jose .sando .5, for giving this story it's first comment. (Had to space it due to it apparently looking like a website name)**

**Werdna213 for the first follow/favorite.**

**little miss saigon for telling me about the song "Boum Vang", and being a generally great friend.**

**And I especially want to thank ALL of you. You all helped me learn things and grow, and gave me the inspiration and strength to keep on going with this fanfic.**

**I'll hopefully see you all supporting the sequel! Update: Which has now been posted under the name "Chaos Theory"**

**Peace!**

**Overall:**

**29,604 views**

**112 favorites**

**130 follows**

**and 168 comments**


End file.
